Amores cruzados
by Penny Hale
Summary: Sasuke e Naruro se tornam irmãos adotivos e dividem o amor pela mesma garota. Mas o que acontece quando cada um encontra seu amor e eles se cruzam?
1. Chapter 1

Era um belo dia de sol e Naruto e Sasuke estavam jogando videogame na sala de estar da família Uchiha. Mikoto adentrou a sala com alguns sanduíches para os pequenos e voltou para a cozinha.

-Eu vou ganhar de você, teme. - disse Naruto.

-Vai sonhando, dobe. - retrucou Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, com apenas 5 anos de idade, era um garoto popular na escola. Sempre impecavelmente vestido e bem cuidado, era inteligente e bonito. Seus cabelos extremamente negros e arrepiados na parte de trás contrastavam com sua pele clara e com seus olhos cor de ônix, que, unidos a sua altivez e ao peso do nome Uchiha o faziam ser o alvo das atenções. O moreno possuá muitos amigos, mas nenhum se comparava a Naruto Uzumaki. Os dois não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Naruto Uzumaki possuía cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e a pele sempre bronzeada combinavam perfeitamente com a alegria contagiante do garoto. Naruto e Sasuke se conheceram quando tinham apenas 2 anos de idade em um passeio à praia.

*flashback

_Naruto corria pela areia da praia enquanto uma freira que não tinha mais que 25 anos gritava atrás dele:_

_-Meu sol, volte aqui. Não corra, Naruto. Precisamos voltar para casa.- disse a freira._

_-Vem me buscar. Vem, irmã- disse o loiro, com o enorme sorriso nos lábios._

_Em meio a corrida, o pequeno não percebeu o castelo de areia que assomava a sua frente e acabou tropeçando._

_-Naruto, você está bem? Se machucou meu pequeno? - disse a freira com doçura._

_-Sim, irmã. - respondeu o pequeno segurando os joelhos._

_Um garotinho moreno e muito branco se aproximou dos dois e ficou observando o castelo destruído._

_-Seu bobo. Você derrubou meu castelo. - disse o menino._

_-Sasuke! - Uma mulher doce se aproximou do trio. - Não fale assim com o garotinho. Ele não fez por mal. Já não te disse que não se deve falar dessa forma com as pessoas?_

_-Desculpa mamãe. - respondeu o que tinha sido chamado de Sasuke._

_-Eu te ajudo a fazer outro castelo. Você quer? - perguntou Naruto, com o imenso sorriso._

_-Tá bom. Qual o seu nome? - perguntou o moreno._

_-Naruto. E você se chama Sasuke, eu ouvi sua mamãe falando. - disse Naruto._

_-E onde está sua mamãe? - perguntou Sasuke._

_-Eu não tenho mamãe nem papai. Moro numa casa com várias crianças sem papai nem mamãe. -disse Naruto pensativo, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo. - Como é o nome da nossa casa irmã? - perguntou._

_-Orfanato, Naruto. Orfanato. - respondeu a irmã._

_-É, eu moro nisso aí - disse Naruto._

_A freira e mãe de Naruto observavam o entrosamento dos dois de perto. Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke, via o brilho diferente nos olhos do filho por poder brincar com alguém de sua idade._

_-Se você quiser, Naruto, pode ir brincar comigo na minha casa. Meu irmão não brinca comigo mesmo.- disse Sasuke. - Ele pode mamãe? - perguntou._

_-Claro que sim, meu querido. Mas tenho que pedir permissão as irmãs. - disse Mikoto._

_-Irmazinha, deixa vai. Deixa eu ir brincar com o Sasuke! - pediu Naruto._

_-Por mim tudo bem. Vou falar com a madre e o acompanharei quando ele for. - disse a freira._

_*flashback_

Desde o dia na praia, Naruto e Sasuke haviam se tornado amigos. De tanto brincarem juntos, os dois pareciam mais irmãos do que Sasuke e Itachi, o irmão de sangue do moreno. Por esse motivo, Mikoto e Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, resolveram adotar o pequeno Naruto. O loiro estava com a família Uchiha a 1 ano e a disputa entre os dois era cada vez maior e a cada dia mais engraçada. Os dois não podiam viver um sem outro. E isso se confirmava sempre que Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka estavam por perto.

*flashback

_Naruto e Sasuke estavam brincando no jardim quando o loiro as viu andando com seus pais na calçada. Sasuke falava alguma coisa, mas Naruto não escutou muito bem. Largou o brinquedo no chão e se dirigiu às meninas._

_-Olá. Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki e eu moro nessa casa aqui. – disse o loiro, apontando a enorme casa da família._

_-Olá. - disse uma delas. Ela possuía imensos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, assim como Naruto. - Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka._

_Mas Naruto deteve o olhar na outra menina. Ela tinha cabelos róseos e olhos cor de esmeralda. Quando a brisa batia nos cabelo da pequena, exalava um cheiro doce que Naruto gostou._

_-E você, como se chama? - perguntou o loiro._

_-Eu me chamo Sakura Haruno. - respondeu a menininha._

_-Vocês querem brincar um dia comigo e com meu irmão? - disse Naruto._

_-Podemos, mamãe? - perguntou Ino._

_-Claro que podem. É muito bom que os vizinhos sejam amigos. - respondeu a mãe da pequena. - Um dia vocês combinam e podem brincar a vontade está bem?_

_-Sim - responderam as meninas em uníssono._

_-Naruto, você vem brincar ou não? - disse um Sasuke muito carrancudo, observando as meninas com desagrado._

_-Dobe, elas vão brincar com a gente um dia. Essa é a Sakura e essa é a Ino - disse Naruto, apontando a rósea e a loira, respectivamente. - Esse é meu irmão, Sasuke._

_-Oi, Sasuke! - disseram as duas, cheias de animação._

_-Oi. - retrucou Sasuke. - Vem brincar, teme!_

_-Já vou. - disse Naruto - Até outro dia. - despediu-se Naruto, correndo em direção ao jardim para encontrar o irmão._

_Ino e Sakura voltaram para casa percebendo o quanto Sasuke era bonito. Naruto ficou se lembrando de como Sakura era bonita e tinha um cheiro de doce muito bom. E Sasuke não gostou nada de ver que aquelas duas desconhecidas, Ino e Sakura, iam fazer ele perder horas de brincadeira com Naruto._

*flashback.

-Meus amores - disse Mikoto aparecendo na sala - as meninas estão no jardim esperando por vocês. Brinquem direitinho que a mamãe vai sair.

-Vai aonde, mamãe? - perguntou Sasuke.

-Vou visitar a família que se mudou para a casa aqui ao lado. Eles trouxeram uma menina e um menino com eles. Porque vocês não vão perguntar se eles querem brincar com vocês quatro? - perguntou Mikoto.

Os três saíram de casa no momento em que a pequena família saía do carro. O pai era alto e possuía um olhar duro e severo, apesar dos seus olhos serem perolados. Logo ao seu lado estava um menino, quase da idade de Itachi, notou Sasuke, que o ajudava a tirar as malas do carro. O menino também possuía olhos perolados, cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e uma altivez muito clara para um menino tão novo. E nos degraus da entrada estava uma menininha sentada. Ela usava um vestido amarelo com florzinhas e sapatilhas vermelhas. Os cabelos negro azulados não passavam do queixo e seus olhos também perolados fitavam o ursinho branco em suas mãos.

-Bom dia, senhor. Seja bem vindo! - saudou Mikoto.

-Bom dia senhora. Sou Hiashi Hyuuga e esses são meu sobrinho Neji e minha filha Hinata. - disse o homem. - Seremos seus vizinhos a partir de hoje.

-Meu nome é Mikoto Uchiha e esses são meus filhos, Sasuke e Naruto. Tenho um filho mais velho, Itachi. Com certeza ele e o Neji se darão muito bem. - disse Mikoto.

-Seria formidável, Sra. Uchiha. - respondeu Hiashi.

-E essas são Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno. São amigas dos meus filhos e todos esstudam juntos. -disse Mikoto, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Hiashi se desviaram das crianças para a rua. Um sofisticado carro negro estacionou e dele desceu um menino que aparentava a mesma idade de Neji, mas com os olhos e os cabelos da mesma cor dos de Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha se aproximou do grupo enquanto o pai estacionava o carro.

-Esse é meu filho Itachi, Sr. Hyuuga. - disse Mikoto. - Diga oi querido!

-Olá.- respondeu Itachi mecanicamente, com o olhar recaindo sobre Hinata, Sakura e Ino. - Vou entrar, mamãe. Tenho dever de casa. Com licença. - disse Itachi, se retirando.

Fugaku Uchiha ia em direção ao grupo e seu olhar cruzou com o do filho mais velho. Itachi ignorou o pai e entrou na bela casa da família.

-Bom dia! Estou perdendo uma reunião de vizinhos, creio eu? - disse Fugaku.

-Querido, este é o Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga. Ele acabou de se mudar para a casa aqui do lado. - respondeu Mikoto.

-Hiashi Hyuuga? Há um bom tempo gostaria de conhecê-lo, senhor. Tenho escutado ótimas opiniões sobre seu trabalho na construtura. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. - disse Fugaku, se adiantando e apertando a mão de Hiashi.

-Eu que aguardava a muito conhecê-lo, sr. Uchiha. Seu trabalho como advogado é muito bem visto no mercado. Gostaria muito de conversar com o senhor em outra oportunidade. - disse Hiashi.

-Claro. Quando for melhor para o senhor. - disse Fugaku - Se o senhor e sua família desejarem, estão convidados para o jantar. Seria um prazer recebê-los em minha casa.

-Se não for incômodo, aceitamos sim, Sr. e Sra. Uchiha. Muito obrigado pelo convite. - respondeu Hiashi.

-Ótimo. Então, até o jantar. Nos vemos à noite. - disse Mikoto. - Ino, Sakura, convidem seus pais também. Serão todos bem vindos. Afinal moramos todos um do lado do outro. - respondeu a Uchiha sorrindo.

Todos se despediram e se dirigiram para suas casas. Sasuke e Naruto entraram correndo enquanto Fugaku e Mikoto os observavam contentes. Uma sombra cruzou o olhar do Uchiha, o que não passou despercebido por Mikoto.

-O que foi Fugaku? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou.

-Neji Hyuuga irá para um internato na Suiça e estou pensando em mandar Itachi para o mesmo lugar. - disse Fugaku - Fiquei sabendo no escritório. O menino é brilhante. Com apenas sete anos, ele foi alfabetizado em cinco língua diferentes, além da disciplina impecável e das ótimas notas. Itachi precisa desse tipo de companhia.

-Não seria muito cruel separar nosso filho dos irmãos? - perguntou a Uchiha.

-Crei que não. Itachi nunca se importou com a presença de Sasuke. Além do mais Sasuke e Naruto juntos fazem muito bem um ao outro. Os dois vão bem na escola, não brigam e se tratam como irmãos de verdade. Quero uma família feliz e enquanto Itachi não entender isso, ele irá sofrer por ser diferente. Não quero que meu filho sofra. O que faço é pro bem dele. - disse Fugaku, sem perceber a janela do quarto do Uchiha mais velho aberta.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Itachi, enquanto fechava a janela silenciosamente.

**Bom gente, esse foi meu primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic. Comentem, assim eu posso saber o que eu preciso melhorar. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino e Sakura se tornaram grandes amigos. Neji e Itachi foram juntos para um internato na Suiça e voltavam nas férias de verão cheios de histórias novas. Naruto e Sasuke se importavam muito no começo, mas depois que Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara no Sabaku e sua irmã Temari entraram para o grupo eles ficaram menos preocupados. Apesar de Temari se juntar as meninas que rodeavam Neji e Itachi para ouvir suas histórias.

*flashback.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Ino brincavam no jardim quando o brilhante carro preto de Fugaku estacionou próximo ao meio-fio e Neji seguido de Itachi desceram.

-Nii-san! - exclamou Hinata, largando todos os brinquedos no gramado e correndo em direção ao primo, que a recebeu de braços abertos e a aconchegou em um abraço. Sakura seguiu em seu encalço.

-Itachi-san, seja bem vindo! - disse Sakura, apesar de não ter certeza se Itachi iria responder.

-Obrigado, Sakura. Estou vendo que vc cresceu bastante desde que fui embora. - disse Itachi. - Não vai me dar um abraço? - perguntou.

Surpresa com o que o moreno disse, Sakura hesitou um pouco. Queria poder abraçar o Uchiha mais velho, mas não queria que Sasuke se chateasse. Ela e suas amigas sabiam que Sasuke odiava que Itachi tirasse seus amigos, mesmo que momentaneamente.

-Vamos, Sakura! Não vou te morder. - disse Itachi sorrindo, o que Sakura gostou. Ele nunca sorria e mostrou que tinha um belo sorriso.

Sakura se adiantou e abraçou o moreno, sendo observada pelos Uchihas mais novos.

-O Itachi tá se aproveitando da situação, teme! - disse Naruto com desagrado.

Sasuke se limitou a resmungar e virou as costas para a cena. Não gostou nem um pouco de ver Itachi abraçando Sakura, mas não disse nada porque sabia que Naruto gostava da rósea.

*flashback

Os meninos estavam sentados assistindo a um filme e as meninas estavam na cozinha com Itachi e Neji. Naruto não tirava os olhos da bancada, onde Itachi e Hinata conversavam animadamente. Sasuke estranhou que Naruto não estivesse encarando Sakura, então se sentir a vontade para observá-la. Ficou contente ao constatar que ela não estava conversando com os meninos mas o encarando por sobre a bancada. A rósea corou e desviu o olhar de Sasuke. O Uchiha moreno riu e voltou a assitir o filme.

-Naruto, você sabe o porque das meninas não saírem de perto daqueles dois idiotas? - perguntou Gaara, espiando pelo canto dos olhos verdes Ino quase deitada em cima de Neji, escutando cada palavra que ele dizia. - Naruto!

O loiro parecia não escutar. Itachi tinha acabado de fazer um carinho na bochecha de Hinata. A Hyuuga corou e Itachi sorriu para ela. O moreno se levantou, plantou um beijo na testa da menina e se dirigiu para a sala. Naruto sentiu seu estômago se contorcendo de forma incômoda e uma raiva inexplicável se espalhou por seu corpo.

-DOBE!- gritou Sasuke. - Você tá surdo? O Gaara tá falando com você há cinco minutos e você nem deu atenção. Para de olhar a Hinata e volta pra Terra. - retrucou.

-Eu não to olhando pra Hinata-chan, teme. Tava só verificando se o Itachi não ia fazer mal a ela. - disse Naruto, com a maior carranca, tratando de dar ênfase ao 'verificando'.

-Tá sei. - disse Shikamaru. - Você está enganando todo mundo dizendo que ainda gosta da Sakura. Ninguém percebeu que sempre que o Itachi fala com a Hinata-chan você fica pra morrer. Nós que estamos vendo coisas.

-O Naruto tá apaixonado! - disse Kiba, se levanto e fazendo um dancinha. - O que foi Naruto? Vai me bater por causa da brincadeira? - perguntou o Inuzuka, vendo a cara de Naruto mudar do vermelho pro roxo e se levantar. - Acabou se tocando que a Sakura-chan nunca vai gostar de você e resolveu gostar de outra?

O clima ficou pesado de abriu a boca pra responder, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

-Não, vou pro quarto. Vocês já estão me enchendo. - disse Naruto. Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto.

O cômodo era recheado de prateleiras, lotadas de brinquedos e gibis. Alguns adesivos de carro e super-heróis estampavam as paredes brancas. Naruto atravessou o quarto em alguns passos e se atirou na cama preta com lençóis laranjas. Odiu-se por duvidar que ainda gostava de Sakura. Desde a primeira vez que a viu, o loiro havia se encantado. Mas ele era muito pequeno pra pensar em namorar alguém, então guardava no coração o que um dia entregaria somente para a rósea.

*flashback

Naruto e Sakura conversavam no gramado e o loiro não tirava os olhos da rósea. Ela usava um vestido verde combinando com seus olhos esmeraldinos e brilhantes.

-Sakura-chan você quer tomar sorvete? - perguntou Naruto.

-Hoje não, Naruto-kun. Outro dia quem sabe. - disse a rósea sorrindo. - Naruto-kun, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro! Sempre que você quiser - disse o loiro.

-Você já gostou de alguém? - perguntou a rósea.

Naruto congelou. O que iria responder? Se contasse a verdade poderia ser correspondido ou não. Mas resolveu guardar segredo. Porque Sakura estava perguntando isso?

-Não, Sakura-chan. Nunca gostei de ninguém. Eu sou muito novo né? Só tenho 10 anos! - disse o loiro, sorrindo.

-É, pode ser... Mas eu gosto de alguém. E você vai saber quando for a hora, Naruto-kun! - disse Sakura. Ela esperava que Naruto pudesse ajudá-la em relação à Sasuke.

Sakura mal imaginava que a única pessoa que estava no coração do pequeno Naruto era a própria.

*flashback

O loiro perdeu a hora no quarto. Escutou os amigos irem embora e ficou deitado na escuridão. Só queria que o dia acabasse e voltasse a gostar da Sakura.

Sasuke acordou no meio da noite com sede. Ficou um pouco preocupado que Naruto tivesse desaparecido da sessão de cinema à tarde, mas entendeu que as piadinhas de Kiba tinham ido longe demais. Ele não entendia o quanto Naruto gostava de Sakura. E nem entendia o quanto isso doía em Sasuke por ter de assistir a paixonite do irmão por uma menina da qual ele também gostava.

Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos tentando espantar a dor que estava sentindo. Odiava quando os olhos formigavam daquele jeito e o faziam acordar incomodado. Foi quando escutou vozes femininas e viuu um feixe de luz entrando por um fresta em sua janela. Sasuke desceu da cama e se dirigiu a enorme janela de vidro do quarto, onde pode observar Sakura e Ino sentadas na cama da rósea. O moreno entreabriu a janela e, com sorte, a janela da rósea estava aberta e ele pôde escutar a conversa das amigas.

-Ai, testuda, o Gaara está chateado comigo... Eu liguei pra ele hoje depois que saímos da casa do Sasuke-kun e ele disse que estava muito ocupado pra falar comigo. -disse a loira, tristonha. - Como assim ocupado? O Gaara nunca me deixa falando sozinha! Será que ele não quer mais ser meu amigo?

-É claro que o Gaara vai ser sempre seu amigo. Vocês se dão superbem! - disse a rósea.

-Ele não pode esquecer de mim. Ele é meu melhor amigo! Se o Gaara parar de falar comigo eu morro... -respondeu a loira. - Agora, falando em morrer por alguém, eu andei reparando os olhares entre você e o Sasuke-kun viu? - disse Ino, com uma piscadela.

-Eu também reparei. Mas o Naruto-kun e o Sasuke-kun andam muito estranhos comigo. - disse a rósea. - Eu tenho umas teorias sobre essa estranheza dos dois.

-Tá, vamos descer e beber água e você me conta. To morta de sede, testuda - disse Ino.

Sasuke ainda ficou um tempo parado na janela, pensando. Será que Sakura desconfiava que os irmão Uchiha mais novos gostavam dela? E se tivesse descorberto, o que faria? Naruto não podia nem desconfiar do que Sasuke sentia, isso seria o fim da confiança entre os dois, que contavam tudo um para o outro. Sasuke tinha que ficar atento para que nada o fizesse perder Naruto. Sem o irmão, Sasuke perderia tudo o que era.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco anos se passaram do episódio na casa de Sasuke. O grupo ficou ainda mais popular na escola. As meninas, com exceção de Temari, haviam se tornado líderes de torcida, sendo Ino sua capitã. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru e Kiba jogavam no time de futebol da escola. Temari e Shino se tornaram editores-chefes do jornal da escola. Tudo corria muito bem na vida de todos eles. Naruto conseguiu esquecer as brincadeiras de Kiba e continuava apaixonado por Sakura, assim como Sasuke. A rósea continuava mantendo a paixão por Sasuke. Até aquele dia tudo estava normal.

Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara estavam conversando em frente aos armários azuis do colégio. O extenso corredor branco com o piso negro reluzente refletia as luzes acesas das lâmpadas florescentes e a silhueta dos três rapazes. O sinal estava prestes a tocar e Gaara contava aos dois amigos sobre a festa mais comentada da escola. Ainda faltavam duas semanas, mas o ruivo esperava muitas coisas boas na festa, assim como Sasuke, que se desligou da conversa e ficou pensando em como Sakura estaria. A organizadora da festa era Ten ten, uma garota do último ano que vivia com Neji nas férias de verão. Ela era famosa pelas festas maravilhosas que oferecia. Enquanto conversavam o sinal tocou e o corredor foi invadido pela horda de estudantes desesperada para ir embora. Os três amigos continuaram conversando, esperando o resto do grupo se aproximar para que todos fossem para casa juntos. Em meio a multidão, vinham Shino e Temari discutindo algo.

-Parece que o Shino vai ficar sem a pauta principal de novo - disse Gaara, aos risos. - Ele nunca ganha quando a Temari quer alguma coisa.

-É, mas com certeza ele vai na festa de sexta e eu duvido que a Temari vá fazer ele desistir por conta do fechamento. - disse Naruto.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de falar? - resmugou Sasuke. - To tentando pensar!

-Pensar em que, teme? A aula já acabou! - retrucou Naruto, revirando os olhos para o irmão.

-É a aula acabou, Sasuke-kun - disse Temari, se aproximando mais do grupo. - E já que acabou, você vai me ajudar. Assim para de resmungar um pouco.

-O que você quer agora, Temari?- perguntou Sasuke. - Já te prestei muitos favores.

-Não todos. Preciso de uma entrevista com as líderes de torcida. As principais, quero dizer. - disse a loira. - Eu até pedirira pessoalmente, mas não consigo misturar amizade com trabalho. - disse a loira suspirando.

-Ela quis dizer que tem coisas que ela tem que perguntar, mas ela sabe que as meninas não vão responder. - disse Shino calmamente. - A única coisa que vocês tem que fazer é conversar com cada uma delas e descobrir as informaçãoes que a Temari quer. Discretamente.

-Já separei até quem pesquisa quem. Sasuke com a Sakura, Naruto com a Hinata e Gaara com a Ino. - disse Temari, como se estivesse solucionando um superproblema. -Eu acho que outras pautas seriam mais interessantes. Mas a ala masculina praticamente ameaçou me jogar da escadaria se eu não buscasse detalhes da vida das meninas. Principalmente da Hinata, viu Naruto?

-Principalmente da Hinata o que, Temari? - perguntou Kiba desconfiado., que havia se aproximado do grupo silenciosamente. - Espero que não seja uma reportagem que exponha a Hina pra escola toda. Ela já anda muito exposta ultimamente. - disse o Inuzuka, olhando para Shino misteriosamente.

O olhar do Inuzuka para Shino não passou despercebido e Naruto ia perguntar o motivo quando as meninas se aproximaram e eles tiveram que mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Boa tarde, queridos amigos - disse Ino, com um enorme sorriso. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e sua franja cobria o olho direito. Somente com o olhar ela já fazia estragos com o coração de alguns meninos do colégio. Sakura estava logo ao seu lado, com os cabelos róseos na altura do queixo presos por uma faixa da cor de seus olhos. E Hinata estava parada entre Shino e Kiba, seus longos cabelos negro-azulados presos em uma trança e a franja cobrindos a testa, conversando aos sussuros com o Inuzuka, o que chamou a atenção de Naruto.

Um menino que Naruto conhecia por alto como Kabuto, parou próximo ao grupo e ficou observando Hinata por cima dos óculos. O jovem fechou o armário com alguns livros nas mãos e se dirigiu à Hyuuga.

-E aí, Hinata? Desculpa se estou sendo rude, mas alguns amigos me pediram para perguntar quando você vai experimentar o uniforme novo. - disse o rapaz com a maior calma do mundo.

Hinata ficou vermelha e tensa e desviou o olhar, todos perceberam. Demorou um pouco a responder e quando o fez, abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:

-Diga aos seus amigos que só o uso em dias de jogos. Afinal o uniforme serve para isso não é? - a morena levantou a cabeça e lançou um sorriso em direção à Kabuto, que fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e foi embora.

Os amigos continuaram conversando e Naruto percebeu que Hinata não saia do lado de Kiba. O Inuzuka segurava o braço de Hinata nos seus de uma forma muito protetora e ela parecia tão frágil que Naruto sentiu vontade de abraçá-la até que ela se acalmasse e esquecesse o que a estava fazendo sofrer. Hinata de repente virou a cabeça na direção de Kiba, disse algo que o fez sorrir e se soltou dos braços do amigo. Foi quando Naruto teve uma idéia.

-Hina? - disse ele, tendo aqueles olhos perolados lhe encarando quando ela a chamou. Todos do grupo pararam pra escutar. - Você pode me ajudar com a matéria de Biologia? Eu tive que faltar umas aulas por causa do treino e não posso me dar mal. - disse o loiro, levanto os braços para trás da cabeça e flexionando os músculos do braço, o que quase matou Hinata do coração.

-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun - ela respondeu. - Quando você puder me avise que eu vejo se posso também.

-Na verdade, eu preferia que fosse hoje.O pessoal vai todo lá pra casa e aí a gente combina os horários essa semana pra poder estudar, pode ser?

-Tá bom. - disse ela.- Até mais tarde então, pessoal. - Hinata cumprimentou todos e deu um beijo no rostou de Kiba. Naruto observou essa cena e sentiu aquela queimação renascer depois de cinco anos e dessa vez não teve dúvida. Kiba queria proteger Hinata, mas ele não gostou nem um pouco de vê-lo ocupando o papel de protetor da amiga.

Depois do almoço, todos combinaram de se encontrar na casa dos Uchiha para estudarem. Não era à toa que eles eram o grupo mais inteligente da escola. Cada um era apto em uma matéria diferente e todos se ajudavam, o que melhorava o boletim de todos e as chances de entrarem para um boa universidade. Os meninos estavam sentados no enorme tapete de veludo preto e a mesa de centro tabaco e branca estava recheada de livros, anotações, copos de suco, e pedaços do bolo recém feito por Mikoto jaziam em cima de uma enorme bandeja de prata.

-Caraca, não aguento mais estudar história. Cadê a Hinata pra ensinar biologia pra gente? - perguntou Naruto, já nervoso com a demora da morena.

Kiba encarou a janela com um vinco na testa, o sinal de preocupação que Naruto já conhecia.

-O que foi Kiba? - perguntou o loiro. - Porque você fez essa cara de preocupado? Sabe de alguma coisa que a gente não sabe?

Todos encararam Kiba, esperando por uma resposta. Se ele sabia de algum problema com Hinata, deveria contar. Afinal, todos os amigos se defendiam independente da situação em que estivessem. Kiba e Shino trocaram olhares e Sasuke disse:

-Kiba, fala logo o que está acontecendo. Não tá vendo que tá todo mundo preocupado com esse mistério seu, do Shino e da Hinata?

-É que... - começou o Inuzuka.

-É que a gente não sabe se pode contar.- disse Shino. - Talvez a Hina não goste.

-É Hinata, Shino. -disse Naruto irritado. - E se vai fazer bem a ela é muito bom que você conte logo. Se você não contar por bem, tenho meus metódos pra fazer ela contar pra mim. E talvez você não goste desses métodos.

Kiba olhou com raiva para Naruto. Hinata precisava de mais ajuda e ele sozinho não daria conta de cuidar da amiga, por mais que essa fosse sua vontade. Se Hinata se sentisse protegida apenas com ele, em breve ela descobriria que sempre gostou dele, só que nunca havia percebido de fato. Só que ele precisava ajudá-la e não era sendo egoísta que ia conseguir que Hinata o admirasse. Deu um longo suspiro e resolveu contar aos amigos.

-Bem... - começou.- é que a Hinata vem sendo assediada ultimamente.

-Como é? - perguntou Naruto, quase derrubando o copo de suco que estava em cima da mesa ao se mexer bruscamente.

-Não sei se você percebeu Naruto, mas a Hinata não é mais uma menina de cinco anos. - disse Kiba. - Ela agora é vista como a menina mais bonita da escola, exatamente por não se mostrar muito, por ter um rosto de boneca e porque o corpo dela também mudou muito...

-Como assim? - perguntou o loiro alarmado quando viu Kiba corar ao falar sobre o corpo de Hinata. - Como você sabe que mudou, Kiba?

-Sabendo, Naruto. Você nunca reparou no corpo da Hinata quando ela tá usando o uniforme de líder de torcida? - perguntou Kiba. - O problema é que o novo uniforme é mais justo e define mais o corpo dela. Alguns garotos, como aquele Kabuto, viram ela experimentando o uniforme e começaram as gracinhas com ela.

-Que tipo de gracinhas? - perguntou Sasuke, preocupado com o bem estar da amiga de infância.

-Começaram a ficar tentando beijá-la, querendo almoçar com ela, bilhetes pedindo o telefone, flores, chocolate. Só que o pior foi a duas semanas. -disse Kiba, nervoso.- A Hinata estava saindo de um ensaio das líderes e ficou até depois da hora no vestiário se trocando. Ela ia me esperar sair do treino pra gente poder voltar junto para casa.Só que um amigo do Kabuto entrou no vestiário e agarrou a Hinata. Quando eu cheguei ela estava tentando se esquivar do cara, mas ele era muito mais forte.

-O que ele estava tentando fazer? - perguntou Gaara, chocado. - A Hinata é muito delicada pra um cara chegar desse jeito grosseiro perto dela.

-O pior não é isso. -disse Kiba. - Ele estava tentando colocá-la sentada na pia e já tinha rasgado a blusa dela e estava tentando levantar a saia. A Hinata só conseguia chorar e tentar se soltar dele. - Kiba suspirou e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. - Eu me senti tão mal e com tanta raiva... Quando eu vi, já tinha batido nele. Ele tentou revidar, mas a Hinata o empurrou e nós saimos correndo dali. Desde aquele dia ele só anda acompanhada de mim ou das meninas.

-Foi por isso que você ficou preocupado hoje porque ela veio sozinha pra casa? - perguntou Sasuke. - Você ficou com medo do garoto a atacar na rua.

Kiba fez que sim com a cabeça no momento em que a campainha tocou. Mikoto se dirigiu à porta e alguns segundos depois Hinata apareceu na sala de estar. Ela os cumprimentou e eles ficaram observando-a enquanto ela sentava-se no tapete com eles e começava a tirar os livros da mochila. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura e uma regata verde, o que fez com que Naruto entendesse o porque dos meninas andarem olhando muito para Hinata. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma enorme trança, que ela havia passado por cima dos ombros e cobriam um pouco o colo, de onde Naruto não tirava os olhos.

Hinata percebeu que os meninos a olhavam de uma maneira estranha, como se sentissem...pena. Ela os ajudou com Biologia e durante a aula as outras meninas chegaram. Eles permaneceram estudando por mais duas horas, quando fianalmente terminaram. Fugaku chegou em casa e encontrou os jovens ao redor da mesa, com os livros espalhados enquanto riam e conversavam. O patriarca Uchiha cumprimentou-os e sumiu com Mikoto escada acima. Hinata pediu licença e foi para a cozinha, seguida por Kiba. A raiva de Naruto cresceu pela segunda vez naquele dia quando viu os dois conversando muito próximos um do outro. Kiba disse algo que fez Hinata rir e o olhar que ela lançou a Kiba com certeza faria com que qualquer garoto no mundo ficasse tonto ou até desmaiasse.

Naruto tinha que admitir que Hinata tinha se tornado uma garota linda, até mais do que Sakura. Também tinha que admitir que não sem importava nem um pouco de ver Sakura tão próxima de Sasuke, conversando e rindo com o irmão na enorme sala de estar da família, mas se importaria se fosse Hinata. Tinha que adimitir que ficava admirando as apresentaçõoes da morena na equipe e adorava como ela conseguia ser tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora. Tinha que admitir que andava pensando muito na Hyuuga. Que o que mais desejava no momento era que ele se levantasse, fosse até a cozinha, iniciasse uma conversa com ela, a confortasse de tudo e no fim, ele lhe diria que sempre foi apaixonado por ela e deixaria que ele a beijasse. Mas não um beijo do tipo que Naruto dava em todas as meninas. Um beijo calmo, com todo o sentimento que ele queria que ela soubesse que existia, um beijo que a fizesse ver fogos de artifício e nunca mais precisasse ficar longe dele. Naruto a queria só pelo prazer de poder cuidar dela e a ver sentir-se protegida em seus braços. E nesse momento percebeu o que todos já sabiam: há muito tempo ele não era mais apaixonado por Sakura Haruno. Ele agora amava Hinata Hyuuga.

As duplas de pesquisa se aproximaram nas duas semanas que se seguiram. Ino e Gaara já eram melhores amigos, então o ruivo não teve muito trabalho. Sasuke e Sakura adquiriram o hábito de se apoiarem na bancada de mármore branco da cozinha dos Uchiha e ficarem conversando por horas. Temari e Shikamaru estavam implicando um com o outro mais do que nunca nas aulas de matemática na casa de Sasuke. E Hinata e Naruto adquiriam o hábito de se refigiarem no quarto um do outro, sentados ou deitados na cama, conversando sobre a vida, os medos e preocupação e contando piadas. O loiro adorava abraçar Hinata de surpresa e enterrar o rosto nos cabelos da Hyuuga e sentir o perfume maravilhoso que ela exalava. Shino gostou de ver Naruto deixando Hinata feliz e Kiba estava se corroendo por ver Naruto ter tão r´pido o que ele demorou tanto para conquistar: o sorriso e a confiança da Hyuuga.

As duas semanas em que os garotos deveriam colher informaçãoes sobre as meninas corria muito bem. Todos haviam feito seus relatórios e Temari já havia publicado a reportagem especial, que não tinha nada demais, na opinião dela. Era apenas um entrevista boba que contava como cada uma se sentia como líder de torcida, o que queria para o futuro e o tipo de namorado perfeito. Também haviam se passado as horas de expectativa para a festa que aconteceria à noite, a tão esperada festa de Ten ten. Naquela noite, também aconteceria o jogo de início da temporada, que era beneficente: os filhos jogavam contra os pais e a renda era revertida para o hospital e o orfanato de Konoha. Os meninos estavam na entrada do campo. Temari e Shino estavam na área reservada a impensa. As líederes de torcida se encaminhavam para a entrada do campo e finalmente a equipe da escola conheceria os novos uniformes. As líderes secundárias usavam uma saia plissada azul anil com a barra branca e a blusa sem mangas da mesma cor com as iniciais da escola bordadas no meio da peça, com tênis brancos e meias curtas. Os meninos gritavam e assobiavam para as líderes. Todos aguardavam que as líderes principais entrassem. Sakura e Ino apareceram do outro lado do campo, uma de cada lado, com uniformes totalmente diferentes do das secundárias. O delas era uma saia azul marinho com as bordas brancas e tênis branco com meias curtas. A blusa azul marinho e colada no corpo, que definia as belas formas da rósea a da loira, possuíam mangas compridas e traços brancos. A iniciais da escola vinham bordadas no canto esquerdo da peça. Foi quando eles escutaram um coro vindo das arquibancadas.

-Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! - todos gritavam o nome da morena e Naruto se perguntava de onde a morena sairia. Foi quando sentiu um cutucão no braço, dado por Gaara. Quando Naruto olhou para o lado direito pensou estar vendo o anjo mais lindo do mundo. Hinata usava o mesmo uniforme de Sakura e Ino, mas nenhuma das duas tinha o corpo da morena. A barriga perfeitamente reta e os seios fartos eram acentuados pelo contraste o tecido com a pele clara da jovem. Os músculos das pernas bem torneadas se flexionavam a cada passo dela. Naruto precisou fechar a boca pra não babar. Ela parou ao seu lado, de frente para ele e exalou aquele perfume qe Naruto tanto sentiu nas últimas duas semanas: o cheiro de cereja que vinha do cabelo dela toda vez que despreocupadamente, Naruto se aproximava dela e a abraçava. Hinata sorriu e disse:

-Boa sorte pra vocês no jogo. Me desejem sorte também. - e saiu para a claridade do campo. Os jogadores escutaram a ovação quando Hinata entrou no campo, lançando beijos no ar e parecendo uma criança se divertindo. A música começou e as líderes começaram a coreografia. Vinte minutos de apresentação e Naruto ainda estava entorpecido. O sinal do início do jogo soou e os jogadores entraram em campo.

Todos voltaram para casa rindo e conversando sobre a derrota massacrante dos filhos. Eles eram filhos de atletas adultos, que continuavam perfeitamente em forma apesar do tempo. Os amigos iam para casa se arrumar para a festa. Naruto e Hinata iam atrás de todos.

-O uniforme novo é muito legal, Hinata. - disse Naruto.

-Eu sei. Só desejava que ele fosse mais comprido. - disse a morena em sua voz melodiosa.

-Como se você precisasse se cobrir. - disse Naruto, sorrindo.- Você é linda, Hinata, não precisa se esconder do mundo.

Hinata corou ao ouvir elogios vindos de Naruto. Já haviam chegado a porta da casa de Hinata e precisavam se despedir, afinal não iriam suados e descabelados para a festa.

-Bem, Naruto-kun, eu pr... - Hinata se perdeu no meio da frase. Naruto a abraçou e ela sentiu todo o chão sumir aos seus pés. Naruto a abraçava no ar e ela precisou se segurar ao pescoço dele pra não cair. Ela começou a gargalhar e o objetivo de Naruto foi alcaçado. A sensação de sua pele na pele dela o fez se arrepiar. Pra aplacar a vontade que tinha de encostá-la na parede e beijá-la, ele resolveu fazê-la rir e se divertir com ele. Queria vê-la ainda mais à vontade ao seu lado. Hinata sentia a respiração quente de Naruto próxima a sua orelha enquanto ela a girava sem sair do lugar e a fazia sentir arrepios a cada respiração. Ela sentiu-se meio decepcionada quando ele a pôs no chão.

-Você precisa se arrumar, Hinata. - disse Naruto, sem soltá-la. - Vê se fica mais linda do que você já é. Assim eu não desgrudo de você a noite toda. - disse o loiro, indo em direção a casa dos Uchiha.

Hinata entrou em casa e ficou imaginando se seria naquela noite que finalmente ela o beijaria. Naruto pensava o mesmo. Sasuke e Sakura pensavam o mesmo. Gaara e Ino pensavam o mesmo. Temari e Shikamaru pensavam o mesmo. E Kiba queria o mesmo com Hinata. Todos esperavam grandes coisas nessa festa.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru, a um bom tempo, estava interessado em Temari. Mas ele achava muito problemático ter que bolar uma estratégia pra poder dizer o que sentia para a loira. Ela não era boba então ele precisava achar uma maneira de se expressar sem ser muito óbvio. O Nara estava no banheiro, se observando de vários ângulos, para ver qual favorecia mais suas intenções naquela noite. Ele usava um jeans azul escuro e um pouco largo. O elástico da cueca branca aparecia por cima da calça. Shikamaru saiu do banheiro, devidamente perfumado e arrumado e resolveu por a camisa azul passada em cima da cama. Estava um noite quente e ele deveria passar na casa de Temari para buscá-la e resolveu ir com a camisa aberta, assim não suava muito. O Nara desceu as escadas de casa, passou pelos pais na sala de estar e se despediu. Pegou as chaves de casa e saiu.

Temari estava se maquiando na frente do espelho. Shikamaru iria buscá-la em casa e ela tinha que estar perfeita. Não era um hábito seu se arrumar demais, mas com ele era diferente. Temari usava uma legging preta, uma blusa branca com alguns desenhos, uma jaqueta verde e suas botas de cano curto marrons e sem salto preferidas. Nos olhos ela usava uma sombra preta, um blush rosa bem fraquinho e um batom nude. Temari era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola, só não usava isso a seu favor. A não ser aquela noite. Temari resolveu descer e esperar por Shikamaru na sala, com os pais. Gaara estava no quarto se arrumando e ela sabia que ele estava animado daquele jeito porque Ino havia dado uma dura nele. A música soava alto no quarto do irmão e ela riu consigo mesma. Ela foi até a janela com cortinas vermelhas quando o viu dobrando a esquina. Com a camisa azul aberta. "Tinha que ficar se exibindo na rua", pensou ela. Mas só a visão de Shikamaru perfeitamente arrumado e indo buscá-la em casa a fez sentir a garota mais especial do mundo.

Pra não dar uma de chata e fingir que não se importava com aquela noite, ela até havia feto o fechamento mais cedo e dispensado o pessoa pra que pudessem ir à festa. Ela esta muito feliz naquele dia e todos saíriam no lucro com isso.

Alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou e Temari decidiu que já era hora de descer as escadas. A loira observou seu reflexo no espelho, depois sentou-se na cama. Suas pernas tremiam e ela precisou sentar-se um pouco pra não cair de tanto nervosismo. Ela riu consigo mesma por estar tão ansiosa. Ela já tinha ido a tantas festas com Shikamaru, dançaram juntos, conversaram, riram juntos. Só que ela esperava algo diferente naquela noite. Ela queria que Shikamaru a abraçasse e a beijasse e dissesse o quanto ela era especial para ele. Ela já sabia tudo o que significava para n Nara, mas ela queria ouvir dele. Mas sabia que Shikamaru achava 'muito problemático' expressar o que sentia por ela. Ficou uns minutos perdida nos pensamentos e se acalmando quando escutou uma batida na porta.

-Temari? - a loira ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz de Shikamaru na porta. - Posso entrar?

-Só um minuto. - ela respondeu, levantando-se. Ela passou as mãos com unhas pintadas de chocolate pela frente das roupas e se dirigiu até a porta. Temari pôs a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Shikamaru ficou observando Temari parada com a mão na maçaneta, sorrindo para ele, e precisou se controlar para não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Ele resolveu dar dois passos em direção à ela e a abraçou. Colocou os braços fortes em volta da cintura da loira e enterrou a cabeça na curva de seus pescoço, sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro do perfume dela impregnando-se nas suas roupas. Shikamaru desejou nunca ter que soltar Temari, mas teve uma idéia muito melhor. Temari, sempre o provocava e ele resolveu brincar um pouquinho com ela. Movendo um pouco a cabeça na direção da orelha esquerda dela, ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da loira e sussurrou:

-Acho que está na hora de irmos. O pessoal pode estar nos esperando. - e soltou-a de seu abraço. Percebeu que havia surtido efeito quando viu Temari estagnada e sem ar. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela e ajudou-a a descer as escadas.

Os dois se despediram dos pais de Temari e foram caminhando e conversando no caminho. Vinte minutos caminhando e eles chegaram à casa de Ten ten.

Tenten morava numa casa enorme, no mesmo bairro que os Uchiha, Sakura, Ino, os No Sabaku, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba e os Hyuuga. A casa tinha um jardim muito bem cuidado com vários carros dos convidados estacionados na rua e a batida eletrônica soando pela rua. O casal se aproximou da porta de entrada e observou o enorme globo de luz projetando luzes vermelhas, azuis e verdes pela gigantesca sala de estar da casa. Em diversos pontos pessoas e casais dançavam, bebiam e conversavam. Shikamaru segurou com firmeza a mão de Temari e ela retribuiu o aperto. Conseguiram avistar Ten tem de longe e acenaram. O Nara não via a hora de pegar uma bebida e poder ficar um pouco a sós com Temari.

Meia hora depois, Shikamaru já havia tomado cinco copos de ponche e Temari estava dançando. O Nara sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e ficou observando a loira dançar. Algum tempo depois ela foi em direção às escadas para retocar a maquigem no banheiro e não percebeu quando Kabuto foi atrás dela. Shikamaru seguiu os dois por prevenção.

-Oi, Temari. - disse Kabuto. - Você está ainda mais linda hoje do que em todos os dias.

-Aham.- respondeu Temari, incomodada. Ela soube por Shikamaru o que os amigos de Kabuto haviam tentado contra Hinata. - Se você me der licença, eu pr... - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Kabuto e prensou contra a parede e enfiou a boca em seu pescoço. Temari pensou em gritar, mas sentiu a pressão sobre si diminuir. Olhou para os lados e viu Shikamaru desferindo vários socos em todo o corpo de Kabuto.

-Vê se não encosta mais na minha garota, idiota. - disse o Nara. Ele deu as costas a um Kabuto que se contorcia no corredor e pegou Temari pelas mãos e a levou para um dos quartos vazios da casa. Temari tremia e Shikamaru a abraçou.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui. - disse o Nara.- Eu vou te proteger.

Shikamaru levou-a em direção à cama e a sentou. Colocou Temari contra seu peito e continuou a acariciá-la. Ele sentiu a respiração da loira se normalizar e se sentiu poderoso de poder acalmá-la. Shikamaru estava disposto a manter as mãos nas costas da jovem a todo custo, mas não pode aguentar quando sentiu Temari segurar-se em sua nuca e levantar-se um pouco.

-Shikamaru, eu... - começou Temari.

-Shhhh, não precisa falar. - disse o Nara, colocando um dedo sobre a boca de Temari. - A gente não precisa de palavras. Eu já sei o que você quer me dizer.

-Mas mesmo assim eu preciso falar o que eu quero. - disse Temari.

A porta se abriu e uma garota que fazia parte da equipe de líederes de torcida e vivia dando em cima de Shikamaru entrou no quarto onde os dois estavam e acendeu a luz.

-Temari, Shikamaru, tudo bem com vocês dois? - perguntou ela. - Estava te procurando Shika-kun.

Os dois ficaran tentando se lembrar do nome da tal menina, mas não estavam tendo muito progresso. Temari quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando escutou a garota chamar o Nara de 'Shika-kun'

-Temari, você pode dar licença para mim e o Shikamaru só por um instante? Prometo que não vai demorar e eu devolvo ele inteiro pra você- disse a garota, insinuante.

Ela tinha os cabelos médios, cor de caramelo e brilhantes. Usava uma saia jeans que devia ter um palmo de comprimento e uma blusa vermelha com um decote nas costas que mostava um pouco da calcinha da garota, que aparecia um pouco acima da saia. As pernas bem torneadas e o corpo bem feito era acentudos pelas roupas provocantes e Temari sentiu o perigo se aproximando.

-Tudo bem. Volto já, Shikamaru. - disse Temari, indo em direção à porta. Quando ficaram a sós, o Nara se dirigiu à garota que ele não sabia o nome.

-Bem, olha só, é um minuto. Você interrompeu uma conversa muito importante. Fala logo.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ser bem rápida. - A garota desconhecida foi em direção à Shikamaru e praticamente se atirou nele. Ela passou as mãos na nuca do Nara, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer o de ser apaixonado por Temari ele não era cego a ponto de não se arrpeiar com uma garota daquele porte em cima dele. A garota jogou Shikamaru na cama e sentou-se em cima dele. Enquanto tirava a blusa, ela beijava o pescoço do Nara, sem se importar com nada.

Do lado de fora, Temari só sentia o silêncio que vinha da porta do quarto e não controlou a curiosidade. Ela colocou a orelha na porta esperando ouvir a conversa, mas escutou gemidos e a voz de Shikamaru pedindo pra garota parar. Ignorando o bom senso e o que sentiria com o que veria , Temari abriu a porta e estancou. Shikamaru estava deitado na cama, com a camisa aberta e a garota desconhecida havia tirado a blusa e estava só com a saia em cima do Nara. Shikamaru estava com as mãos nos ombros da menina, tentando tirá-la de cima de si sem tocar em seus seios.

Temari deixou a porta aberta e correu o máximo que pode. Shikamaru ignorou a camisa aberta, empurrou a garota com toda a força para o lado e saiu atrás da loira. Ele desceu as escadas correndo, olhou para os lados em toda a casa e não avistou Temari. Shikamaru de desesperou e foi para a rua. Ao longe, avistou a silhueta de Temari correndo e quase alcançando a esquina. O Nara correu desembalado na direção que Temari tomou. Ele aumentou o ritmo e conseguiu alcançá-la quando ela estava quase alcançando a outra esquina. Temari ainda tentou correr mais rápido, mas Shikamaru era uma das estrelas do time de futebol. Uma de suas especialidade era correr.

-Temari, espera! - disse o Nara segurando o braço da loira.

Temari se desvencilhou e Shikamaru a segurou novamente, com mais força.

-Me escuta. - pediu ele.

-Não quero escutar explicações suas, Shikamaru. Você estava se agarrando com aquela vadia sem ter um pingo de consideração por eu estar do lado de fora do quarto esperando por você.

-Temari, deixa eu fal... - começou o Nara.

-CALA A BOCA. - disse Temari. - Agora você vai me escutar.- O Nara ficou quieto e resolveu escutar Temari, pensando em como faria com que o escutasse. - Você fica com essas palhaçadas que é muito problemático se expressar, dizer o que sente, que eu sou muito complicada e você se sente bem do meu lado sem ter que ficar explicando nada. Só que custa você me dizer o que você sente? Custa me dizer que gosta de mim de verdade? Ou você prefere ficar se agarrando com essas vadias da equipe sem se importar se está me magoando ou não? Eu vou ter que ficar te dizendo que gosto de você ou o que? Parece que você não percebe que eu estou apaixonada por você há muito temp...

Temari não conseguiu terminar a frase. Shikamaru aproveitou que ela não estava prestando atenção a cada passo que ele dava e ela ia para trás. Havia uma árvore na trajetória de Temari e ela não ia conseguir se desvencilhar dele ali. O Nara andou mais rápido e conseguiu fazer com que a loira se encostasse na árvore.

-E será que você pode parar de falar tão rápido e escutar que eu sou apaixonado por você há muito mais tempo e só não fiz nada porque queria esperar o melhor momento e fazer tudo certo? - disse Shikamaru com uma mão apoiada na árvore e a outra na cintura de Temari, empurrando contra a árvore lentamente até que seu corpo se unisse com o dela. - Agora você pode ficar quietinha e deixar que eu te beije ou vou ter que esperar você se acalmar?

Temari abaixou a cabeça e sentiu-se envergonhada pelo escândalo que fez. Como pode desconfiar de Shikamaru? Ela não sabia se chorava de vergonha ou explodia de felicidade pelas palavras dele. O Nara segurou o queixo de Temari com a mão esquerda e a levantou. Os olhos dos dois diziam tudo o que eles ainda queriam falar: que não podiam viver um sem outro, que o jogo de provocações e estratégias era o que fez eles alimentarem o sentimento que existia e que eram tão parecidos que suas personalidades se confundiam, seus olhos diziam a mesma coisa, os corpos eram quase que fundidos e pensavam a mesma haveria melhor lugar no mundo do que um ao lado do outro.

Shikamaru passou a ponta do nariz no de Temari e a observou fechar os olhos, absorvendo aquele momento onde não havia escola, jornal nem time. Apenas os dois. Ele se recostou sobre o corpo de Temari e levou a mão livre à nuca da loira e a beijou. Um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos guardados. Eles não precisavam ter pressa. Teriam a vida toda para muitos outros beijos e para ficarem juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara colocou um cd de música eletrônica nas alturas enquanto se arrumava. Estava ansioso para finalmente poder demonstrar um pouco o que sentia por Ino a tanto tempo. O ruivo entrou no chuveiro e enquanto se ensaboava ficou se lembrando do fim do jogo que havia acontecido aquela noite.

*flashback*

_No fim do jogo, depois da derrota massacrante para o time dos pais, os rapazes iam em direção ao vestiário. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru iam atrás do resto do time com as camisas pensuradas nos ombros. Gaara levava a dele nas mãos. Enquanto conversavam, o ruivo escutou uma movimentação na porta do vestiário e procurou a fonte da perturbação. Ino estava parada na porta, conversando com o time toda alegre e simpática. Um dos jogadores estava perigosamente próximo da loira e o estômago de Gaara se contorceu quando a franja de Ino caiu sobre o olho direito e o rapaz a afastou. Ino notou a aproximação dos amigos e imediatamente se distanciou dos outros, cumprimentos os amigos e puxou Gaara de volta a entrada do campo, que já estava escura. Ino não soltou a mão dele até chegarem a entrada totalmente deserta e escura e se virou na direção dele. Gaara ficou um pouco tonto com o movimento brusco de Ino e apoiou a perna esquerda na parede pra sustentar o corpo e disfarçar o nervosismo._

_-Que foi Gaara? - disse Ino, se aproximando do amigo. - Até parece que você está com medo de mim._

_-Nada a ver Ino. - disse o ruivo, pouco à vontade. - Quer falar alguma coisa? Porque a gente tem que ir pra casa se arrumar pra festa._

_-É sobre isso que quero falar com você. - A loira se recostou no corpo de Gaara e o abraçou pela cintura. O ruivo contou de um até dez antes de agarrar Ino. - Eu não tenho companhia pra festa! - disse ela, chorosa. - Não posso chegar sozinha, sou a capitã. O que vão dizer de mim, que sou uma encalhada, mal amada?_

_-Ino para de drama! - disse Gaara, afagando a cabeça da amiga. - Você sabe que todos os meninos do time gostariam de poder ir com você. Quer me pedir pra ir como seu acompanhante?_

_A Yamanka fez que sim com a cabeça. Saber que Gaara estava ali sempre do seu lado a confortava._

_-Eu passo na sua casa, tá? - disse a loira, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando o rosto de Gaara. Ino se demorou o máximo que pode, já bolando o que faria mais tarde pra ter toda a atenção do amigo para si._

*flashback*

Gaara terminou o banho e se enrolou na toalha. Parou na frente do espelho embaçado, passou a mão direita para limpar a fumaça e bagunçou o cabelo ruivo. Os olhos profundamente verdes varreram o quarto, analisando o quão frio estaria sair do banheiro quente para o quarto. Ele deu três passos largos e apanhou a cueca em cima da cama e a vestiu. O ruivo escutou uma batida na porta e foi abri-la. Gaara ficou com a mão na porta e o queixo caído por uns cinco minutos e achou que teria um ataque do coração. Ino estava parada na porta com um short de cintura alta de paêtes, uma regata branca e um scarpin rosa choque altíssimo. A maquiagem era simples a não ser pelo batom vermelho que ela usava. A loira nem pediu licença e saiu entrando no quarto do melhor amigo.

-Gaara, você não vai com essa roupa! - disse Ino, sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Gaara não sabia se olhava as pernas, o decote ou o rosto de Ino. Se ela estava querendo conquistar alguém, ia fazer o sortudo rastejar aos pés dela. - Vou procurar uma roupa decente pra você.

Ino foi em direção ao guarda-roupa cinza do ruivo e tirou uma calça jeans que ela amava ver Gaara usando e uma camiseta preta que realçava a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos de Gaara. Ino entregou as roupas a ele e ficou esperando-o se vestir. Gaara ficou contorcendo as roupas nas mãos.

-Que foi, Gaara? Não vai se trocar? - perguntou ela.

-Ino... - começou o ruivo.- Não com você olhando né?

-Ah, Gaara, para de graça. A gente sempre trocou de roupa um na frente do outro.- disse a loira. - Se veste logo.

Ino foi em direção a Gaara e arrancou a toalha dele. A sorte era que ele estava vestido.

- INO! - gritou Gaara. - Eu poderia estar nu!

-Ah tá. - disse Ino, se aproximando do ruivo até ficar perigosamente perto. - Você precisa de ajuda ou vai se vestir sozinho?

-Eu me visto sozinho, pode deixar. - disse Gaara. - Você pode esperar lá embaixo, por favor?

-Mas porque, eu sempr...

-Ino, por favor! - disse o ruivo, irritado.

Ino sentiu toda a empolgação se esvair. Gaara a estava tratando de um jeito diferente e ela se sentiu diminuída. Ela saiu e se sentou no corredor da casa dos No Sabaku. O extenso corredor de madeira polida reluzia e as paredes com diversos quadros e vasos de plantas nas portas piscavam para a loira. O telefone da Yamanaka vibrou no bolso do short e ela pegou o celular com as pequenas mãos com as longas unhas pintadas de vinho. O nome de Sakura piscava na tela para ela.

-Que foi testuda? - perguntou ela, tristonha.

-Eu que pergunto. Tenho muitas coisas pra falar com você quando eu e Sasuke-kun chegarmos na festa. - disse a rósea, empolgada. - Mas agora você me fala, o que aconteceu. Não deu certo seus planos com Gaara?

-Não! - disse Ino, à beira das lágrimas. Ela nem percebeu Gaara abrindo a porta e escutando a conversa. - O Gaara me expulsou do quarto. Ele nunca me tratou desse jeito. Deve ter alguma vadia na história. - Ino passou um dedo embaixo dos olhos. -Ele não gosta mais de mim, testuda. Acho até que nunca gostou. Deve ter sido impressão minha e eu aqui me iludindo... Mas deixa, depois a gente se fala. Preciso desligar. Tchau.

Ino olhou para o lado e viu Gaara parado na porta, com os braços cruzados, olhando para ela. O ruivo se encaminhou até ela e ficou de cócoras ao lado da loira. Ino se levantou, arrumou a roupa e disse:

-Bem, já está na hora de irmos. A Sakura está me esperando. - disse Ino, um pouco seca. - Preciso encontrar uns amigos também. Podemos ir?

-Ino, espera um pouco. - disse Gaara, segurando a amiga.

A loira se soltou do aperto dele e começou a descer as escadas.

-Está na hora de irmos, meu bem. -A loira desceu o resto das escadas e Gaara a seguiu. Os dois se despediram dos pais dele e foram caminhando juntos, Ino sem dizer uma palavra. Gaara percebeu que tinha feito alguma besteira e seria um problema pra fazê-la voltar ao normal com ele.

Os dois chegaram à festa e Ino deixou Gaara sozinho e foi falar com um grupo de amigos que acenaram para ela. A loira ficou uns quarenta minutos conversando com os amigos, até que viu a vadia mais vadia de todas conversando com Gaara. Michiko era a maior galinha da escola e já tinha dormido com quase o time todo, menos com as amigos de Ino. Ela sabia que Michiko possuía quintas intenções com Gaara e tratou logo de acabar com aquela palhaçada quando a viu se aproximar do ruivo e puxá-lo para dançar. O castigo de Gaara já poderia acabar. Michiko estava com o decote gigantesco quase embaixo do nariz de Gaara.

-Tudo bem, Michiko?-perguntou Ino, quase matando a morena com os olhos. Gaara observava a cena estático.

-Tudo, Ino! Melhor agora que estou conversando com o Gaara.-disse ela, sorrindo falsamente para a loira.

-Não tem mais ninguém pra você concersar não?-perguntou Ino.-Aposto que um milhão de garotos aqui estão esperando ter um pouco da sua atenção.

-Na verdade, eles só querem a sua atenção, Ino. - respondeu Michiko, segurando o braço de Gaara. - Mas o Shikamaru me dispensou pra correr atrás da Temari, então eu falo com o Gaara fofinho aqui. - disse ela, sorrindo para o ruivo, que observou Ino estreitar os olhos de maneira perigosa.

O ruivo não tirava os olhos de Ino, que parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Ela segurou o braço livre dele de um jeito tão possessivo que chegou a cravar as unhas no seu bíceps. O ruivo nunca tinha visto Ino daquele jeito por causa dele. Se ela estava com ciúme, era porque gostava dele e isso o alegrou. Talvez ela já até tivesse esquecido o desconforto de algumas horas atrás. Apesar de ter escutado a conversa dela com Sakura, precisava dessa confirmação para ter certeza e tomar alguma atitude.

Ino deu um puxão bem forte no braço de Gaara e Michiko puxou o outro braço. Ino deu mais um puxão e Gaara deu uma ajudinha para que Michiko o soltasse. Ino lançou à moça um olhar do tipo "Se vier atrás eu te mato" e puxou o ruivo com toda a força escada acima e o encostou na parede ao fim do corredor. Ela se virou para ele e põs as mãos em seu peito definido por horas de treino e malhação, encostando-o na parede.

-Gaara no Sabaku, nunca mais ouse me deixar sozinha pra ficar se esfregando com essa garota, fui clara? - disse Ino, quase cuspindo fogo nele.

-Você foi quem me largou sozinho pra ficar de papo com seus amigos. - retrucou Gaara.-Você me deixa sozinho à disposição de ataques. Até parece que não sabe que não posso andar sem você que ela vêm pra cima... - disse ele, fazendo beicinho.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi. - disse Ino, pondo as mãos na cintura. Gaara adorava esses momentos.-Você quer que eu sempre esteja perto pra te proteger das garotas? - perguntou ela.

-O termo correto seria grudada.- disse Gaara, trocando a posição com Ino e encostando-a na parede. -Sempre de preferência.- Ino não sabia se respirava ou se ficava em pé. As duas coisas estavam parecendo extremamente difíceis de serem feitas juntas. Ela resolveu retribuir, já que tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento.

-Ah é? -disse a loira, passando os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Gaara.

-É claro que sim! -disse o ruivo, pondo as mãos na cintura de Ino e recostando o corpo sobre o dela.

-Então, sr. Gaara, eu andarei sempre ao seu lado, grudada em você, como é sua vontade. - disse ela, passando uma das mãos na nuca do ruivo e o puxou para si.

Gaara pôs uma das mãos na cintura de Ino, a outra na nuca e aproximou ainda mais os corpos dos dois e a beijou. O mundo parecia ter parado para os dois. O beijo foi ficando intenso e Gaara a escostou na parede, pressionando o corpo contra dela, que passou uma das pernas pela cintura do ruivo, que a segurou. Gaara começou a passar a mão na perna de Ino, que gemia baixo através do beijo e ele resolveu parar po ali. Não ia ter controle se continuasse naquela situação. Os dois se separaram com alguma dificuldade e com um pouco de falta de ar. Depois de tanto tempo querendo poder expressar o que sentiam, eles não conseguiam mais ficar separados. Ino puxou Gaara novamente e eles recomeçaram o beijo. Começaram um beijo que eles queriam que nunca terminasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke havia percebido o interesse de Naruto por Hinata a um tempo e resolveu tomar alguma atitude com relação à Sakura. Mesmo que o irmão demonstrasse ter mudado de atitude, o moreno não queria magoá-lo e resolveu ir buscar a rósea em casa. Sasuke tomou um banho quente e vestiu sua ropa preferida: um jeans azul escuro meio desbotado de tão usado, uma regata preta e uma camisa branca por cima. O cabelo se movia com o vento a cada passo que ele dava em direção à casa da rósea. Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Sakura. O telefone chamou três vezes antes dela atender.

-Oi, Sasuke-kun! Já estou quase pronta. - respondeu Sakura, animada. A alegria chegava a doer em Sasuke. Ele não aguentava mais esconder o quanto gostava da rósea.

-Eu estou a uns três metros da sua porta. Pode vir abrir? -perguntou Sasuke.

-Já estou indo. - respondeu ela, desligando.

Uns dois minutos depois, Sakura abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O moreno observou-a da cabeça aos pés e ganhou mais um motivo para ter certeza de que iria fazer a coisa certa. Sakura usava um vestido azul de alças largas com um cinto branco na cintura. O sapato bege de salto deixava Sakura quase da altura do moreno, que se paroximou dela e a beijou no rosto.

Sakura quase teve um ataque quando escutou a voz de Sasuke ao telefone e agora ele estava ali, bem em frente a ela.

-Sasuke-kun, você quer entrar? Só vou terminar de arrumar umas coisas aqui. Meus pais foram a uma festa da empresa então tenho que deixar a casa arrumada antes de ir. Entre. - A rósea deu as costas à Sasuke, deixando a porta aberta para ele entrar. O vestido ondulava a cada passo dela e Sasuke se perguntou quanto tempo mais demoraria para falar alguma coisa. Sasuke passou pela sala de estar com todos os móveis brancos e tapetes enormes e foi em direção à cozinha de mármore. O moreno sentou-se na bancada da cozinha e ficou observando a rósea tentar fechar uma janela que parecia emperrada.

-Sasuke-kun, pode me ajudar? Não consigo fechar essa janela... - pediu Sakura.

Sasuke desceu de onde estava e se aproximou da janela, ficando ao lado da rósea. Com um empurraõzinho, fechou a janela e se virou para a amiga. Ela sorria para ele e resolveu puxar assunto pra quebrar o silêncio que reinava:

-Então, Sasuke-kun, ainda está cansado do jogo? - perguntou Sakura, indo em direção a pia e pegando um pano para secá-la.

-Não, já to me sentindo melhor. Só tive que aguentar umas zoações do meu pai, mas já to bem. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo.- Você precisa de ajuda, Sakura?

-Preciso que você pegue um desinfetante no armário da lavanderia, por favor. - pediu Sakura.

Sasuke se dirigiu à lavanderia e abriu a porta de madeira polida. O armário branco no fundo do cômodo guardava os produtos de limpeza e Sasuke abriu a porta, procurando o desinfetante.

-Sasuke, achou? - perguntou Sakura aparecendo no corredor.

-To procurando! - disse o moreno.

Sasuke escutou o barulho do salto de Sakura contra o piso de mármore e se virou a tempo de vê-la dando um passo em falso e chutar o chão sem querer. A rósea foi aos tropeços até quase cair no chão. Sasuke correu para ampará-la e conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela tivesse uma queda incrível.

Sakura estava ajoelhada e Sasuke com os joelhos flexionados. O rosto dos dois estavam a centímetros de distância. Sasuke soube que aquele era o momento. Sakura sentiu o coração disparar com a proximidade. O maior sonho de sua vida poderia se realizar agora. Ela abaixou o olhar e sentiu Sasuke levantar-se e estender a mão para ela. Sakura aceitou e se levantou arrumando a roupa. Distrída, ela nem percebeu, o moreno se aproximando, esperando ela levantar a cabeça. Quando ela o fez, Sasuke não esperou mais. Puxou a rósea para si e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo dos dois e Sakura infiltrou as mãos no cabelo de Sasuke, enquanto ela a encostava na parede. O beijo durou mais alguns minutos e Sasuke se afastou da rósea lhe dando vários selinhos.

-Sakura?

-Fala!-respondeu a rósea com os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno.

-Você aceitar ser minha namorada? - perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura achou que o céu estava explodindo em fogos de artifício. Ela ficou tão feliz que começou a gargalhar. Sasuke achou que ela estava achando graça do pedido dele e ficou um pouco sem graça. Mas Sakura se atirou em seus braços de novo e respondeu, quase aos berros:

-EU ACEITO! É CLARO QUE EU QUERO SER SUA NAMORADA! - Sasuke girava Sakura em seus braços enquanto ela gargalhava de tanta felicidade. Ela precisava ligar para Ino e contar a novidade.

A rósea pediu que Saske esperasse na sala enquanto ela retocava a maquiagem e ligou pra Ino. A amiga parecia triste e Sakura resolveu contar a novidade na festa. Ela devia estar tensa com relação ao Gaara e Sakura deixou que ela pensasse sozinha. A rósea desceu e ela e Sasuke foram pra festa de mãos dadas. Nada de melhor aconteceria naquela noite.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba estava se arrumando em seu quarto quando Shino chegou em sua casa. O Inuzukaestava extremamente nervoso, pois queria falar com Hinata aquela noite e precisava do amigo por perto para ajudá-lo a se preparar psicologicamentepara o momento. Kiba arrumava o cabelo curto enquanto se lembrava do dia de estudo na casa dos Uchiha.

*flashback*

_Hinata havia se levantado e Kiba foi atrás da Hyuuga para saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Hinata se virou e sorriu para Kiba._

_-Tudo bem, Kiba-kun?-perguntou Hinata._

_-Comigo sim!-respondeu o moreno- E com você?_

_-Também sim!-respondeu Hinata, sorrindo e lhe dando as costas._

_Kiba percebeu que Hinata estava tentando esconder sua preocupação com o garoto que a atacou. O Inuzuka se aproximou dela e segurou em seus ombros._

_-Hinata, olha pra mim.-pediu Kiba._

_Hinata se virou e Kiba nunca sentiu tanta vontade de abraça-la e protege-la do mundo. O moreno aproximou-se da amiga e mecheu em uma mecha de cabelo que estava solta._

_-Sempre que precisar, vou te socorrer, Hina.-disse Kiba._

_-Obrigada, Kiba-kun.-disse ela, sorrindo ao abaixar a cabeça. Kiba se aproximou, com uma vntade crescente de beija-la quando foi interrompido por Naruto._

*flashback*

Dessa vez Naruto não iria atrapalhar os planos deKiba para conquistar Hinata.

Shino tentava manter a cabeça do amigo no lugar e ele só conseguia pensar em como seria beijar Hinata, tê-la só pra si, senti seu cheiro, o gosto, a sensação de ter o corpo dela perto do seu. Kiba já estava maluco de tanto pensar nisso.

O Aburame foi o caminho todo conversando Kiba e começou a ter esperanças de que aquilo poderia dar certo. O Inuzuka conhecia Hinata melhor do que ninguém. Com quem mais ela teria uma relação como aquele a não ser com Kiba?, pensou Shino. "Naruto", a vozinha em sua cabeça respondeu. Kiba não precisava saber o óbvio: Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto desde sempre.

Hinata iria para a festa com o pai, que depois iria para a casa dos Uchiha. Mal sabiam os dois que Hiashi pediu que Naruto acompanhasse a filha até a festa. As coisas talvez não acontecessem conforme o previsto.

Os amigos chegaram na festa e ficaram meia hora aproveitando o lugar, quando Kiba avisou que iria esperar por Hinata na porta. Ele levou um copo de bebida com ele e ficou mais uns 20 minutos sendo cumprimentado por toda a escola pelo jogo. Depois de dispensar Michiko e dizer que depois a procurava, Kiba virou a cabeça e viu o chão sumir de seus pés. Hinata estava linda e vinha acompanhada de Naruto, os dois com enormes sorrisos, como se só houvessem os dois no mundo. Kiba entrou a toda na casa de Ten ten e pegou outro copo de bebida da mesa e subiu atrás de Michiko. Hinata vinha logo atrás, chamando por ele, mas Kiba fingiu não ouvir. Hinata correu um pouco e segurou o amigo.

-Kiba-kun, espera!-disse Hinata.

-Você veio com o Naruto, Hinata! Como você quer que eu me sinta?- disse Kiba, exaltado.-Você sabe que eu gosto de você!

-Mas eu também gosto de você, Kiba.-disse Hinata.-Mas como amigo.

-Mas eu não gosto de você assim. Eu quero ficar com você sempre, poder te beijar, te abraçar. Mas não como a gente já faz.-disse ele.-Eu queria poder beijar você na boca.

Kiba foi se aproximando e Hinata não tinha para onde desviar. Quando se deu conta Kiba segurava su rosto com as duas mão e os lábios estavam sobre os seus. Hinata tentou empurrar Kiba e se apavorou quando não conseguiu. O Inuzuka pressionou o corpo de Hinata contra a parede e tentou aprofundar o beijo. Hinata mantinha a boca e ele escutou a amiga relutando com o gesto do amigo. Kiba se lembrou da expressão de Hinata quando o garoto a atacou no vestiário e viu que estava fazendo o mesmo. O moreno se separou da amiga e observou-a com o olhar apavorado.

-Hinata, me desculpe. Não queria parecer rude, me desculpe.-Kiba se encostou na outra parede e abaixou a cabeça.

Hinata se aproximou do amigo e encostou em seu braço.

-Tudo bem, Kiba-kun. Está tudo bem. Eu preciso ir agora tá bom? -disse Hinata.-A gente se fala na escola tá?

Hinata se afastou de Kiba e ficou um pouco assustada. Kiba se afastou do corredor e entrou no quarto que Michiko disse que estaria. Se não podia ter Hinata, ele iria se divertir com outra.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto mal podia acreditar que o pai de Hinata tinha pedido que ele - ELE- a buscasse em casa e a acompanhasse. O sehnhor Hyuuga não deveria fazer a menor idéia do que Naruto poderia fazer se estivesse sozinho com a filha.O loiro estava no quarto, procurando uma roupa. Normalmente, ele pediria ajuda a Sasuke, mas o irmão tinha ido buscar Sakura em casa. O moreno achava que Naruto era burro e nunca iria desconfiar que ele era apaixonado por Sakura. Enfim, ele achou uma camisa vermelha que pos por cima da regata branca, uma calça jeans azul escura e um tênis meio colorido.

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu pelo imenso corredor revestido com um longo tapete azul escuro até a longa escada de mármore branco. Os Uchiha e Hiashi estavam na sala de estar, esperando o jantar ser servido. O loiro se despediu, avisando que iria buscar Hinata em casa e pediu aos pais que não o esperassem acordados.O Uzumaki saiu para o ar fresco da noite, indo em direção à casa da família Hyuuga. Os olhos azuis de Naruto faíscaram e ele mecheu no cabelo antes de começar a andar.

A casa dos Hyuuga era imensa, assim como a dos Uchiha, mas ao contrário da decoração com tons escuros contrastando com os claros, a casa de Hinata era quase imaculadamente branca e com algumas coisas em madeira de lei. Naruto se encaminhou para a porta branca e tocou a campainha. Alguns segundos e ele escutou passos arrastados e viu a figura de Hanabi Hyuuga aparecer pela porta. A pequena usava pijamas e pantufas, a máscara de dormir estava sobre a cabeça e o controle remoto em uma das mãos.

-Hinata está se arrumando. - disse ela.- Pode entrar.

-Tá bom, vou esperar aqui na escada. - disse ele.

O loiro entrou pelo hall coberto com um longo tapete persa e vários quadros pintados pela mãe de Hinata nas horas vagas. A senhora Hyuuga era decoradora e vivia viajando a trabalho. Nas noites em que ficava muito sozinho, os Uchiha o convidavam para jantar e distraí-lo da ausência da esposa. Hanabi caminhou até a escada de madeira e gritou para cima:

-Hina, o Naruto tá aqui embaixo. Vê se desce logo!

-Já estou indo, Hanabi. Só um minuto. - respondeu Hinata com sua voz melodiosa. Naruto pôde ouvir uma porta sendo fechada a chave e os passos de Hinata no andar superior.

O loiro ficou parado ao pé da escada, assistindo ao programa que Hanabi estava vendo. Hanabi se jogou no enorme sofá branco e aumentou o volume da tv de 50 polegadas. Naruto se dirigiu até a borda do sofá e apoiou os braços distraindo-se ao brincar com a manga da camisa. Nem percebeu Hinata se aproximando.

-Naruto-kun, está tudo bem? - perguntou Hinata.

O loiro precisou recostar o corpo no sofá para não cair de choque. Hinata usava um vestido preto e justo que ia até o meio de sua coxa, uma jaquetinha de couro branca e um sapato rosinha. Os longos cabelos negro-azulados estavam soltos e franja havia sido presa com uma presilha em forma de coração. As generosas curvas de Hinata eram destacadas pelo conjunto e os lábios com um batom rosa claro não ajudavam em nada a manter a concentração de Naruto. Sua cabeça começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Hinata, para onde deveria levá-la e... O que ela estava pensando? Não podia pensar essas besteiras, tinha que se controlar.

-Tudo sim, Hinata. - disse Naruto.

-Obrigada por vir aqui me buscar. Ficaria com medo de ir sozinha até a casa da Ten ten.

-De nada. - disse ele, sorrindo.- É perigoso uma menina bonita como você andando sozinha a essa hora da noite.

-Podemos ir?-perguntou Hinata.

-Claro. - disse Naruto, deixando que a amiga fosse na frente. O perfume de Hinata se misturou com o dos seus cabelos e Naruto achou que fosse desmaiar. Como era difícil se manter concentrado perto dela!

A voz de Hinata parecia muito mais relaxada por estar com ele. Ela estava vestida de uma forma provocante demais para andar sozinha e Naruto se sentiu orgulhoso por poder protegê-la. Hinata estava mais do que feliz por poder ir com Naruto. Era quase o sonho de sua vida vida virando realidade. Os dois foram caminhando e Naruto lhe ofereceu o braço. Ela aceitou e sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a proximadade. Achou que fosse desmaiar de emoção.

A conversa fluiu facilmente e os dois foram caminhando para a festa. Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram a festa e Hinata se soltou do braço de Naruto. O loiro não entendeu, até que viu Kiba com uma expressão terrível e entrando na casa de Ten ten. A morena saiu correndo sem dar explicações a Naruto, que entrou na festa sozinho.

O loiro avistou os amigos em um canto da festa e se dirigiu até lá. Não se surpreendeu de ver todos em casais, exceto Shino que estava conversando com uma menina e Kiba que deveria estar brigando com Hinata por ela estar com Naruto. Sasuke avistou o irmão e se levantou rapidamente.

-Naruto, olha só, eu posso explicar...-disse o moreno.

-Tá tudo bem Sasuke. Só você achava que eu não sabia que você era a fim da Sakura. Eu to tentando achar a Hinata. Tenho que falar com ela.

-Você tá a fim dela, não é? - perguntou Sasuke.

-A fim é pouco. Eu to completamente louco por ela.-disse Naruto.-Só preciso achá-la.

Naruto viu Kabuto e seus amigos observando alguma coisa na escada. Ele acompanhou o olhar e viu Hinata procurando por alguém. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e Hinata acenou. Ele acenou de volta e começou a ir em direção à escada quando Kabuto e um outro garoto subiram a escada e seguraram Hinata pelos braços corredor a dentro.

Naruto tentou chegar a escada o mais rápido que pode e subiu os degraus de 5 em 5. O longo corredor estava vazio. Naruto sentiu como se um gelo estivesse descendo por seu corpo e se desesperou. Ele foi tentando escutar o que estava acontecendo em cada porta até que ouviu um grito de gelar o sangue. Hinata pedia aos berros que parassem e ninguém saía dos quartos para ajudá-la. Naruto correu para a porta e tentou abrí-la, mas estava trancada. Ele pegou impulso e arrombou a porta.

Hinata estava deitada na cama, a jaqueta estava jogada no chão e o garoto que a atacou estava sobre ela, prendendo seus braços. Naruto avançou em direção a ele, mas Kabuto o impediu com um soco. O loiro se desequilibrou e Kabuto partiu pra cima dele. O outro garoto tampou a boca de Hinata com uma das mãos e garantiu que seu peso manteria a garota paralisada. Kabuto chutou a lateral do corpo de Naruto, que se contorceu no chão. O loiro não conseguia reagir e observou Hinata com o rosto virado para si, as lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Naruto não podia ficar tentando se livrar de Kabuto enquanto enquanto aquele garoto idiota maltratava Hinata.

Quando Kabuto veio em sua direção novamente, Naruto chutou o abdomen do rapaz com toda a força e quando ele caiu no chão, Naruto imobilizou-o no chão e lhe desferiu vários socos. O amigo dele percebeu que seria interrompido e foi para cima de Naruto. Hinata, apavorada com a situação, tirou um de seus sapatos e acertou a cabeça do garoto. Ele caiu no chão e Hinata foi engatinhando até Naruto. O canto de sua boca sangrava, a camisa havia perdido uns dois botões e ele fazia uma careta de dor ao se mexer. A morena tirou o outro sapato e ajudou Naruto a se levantar.

-Só um minuto, Naruto-kun. Vou pegar minha jaqueta.-disse ela. Hinata foi caminhando até a jaqueta jogada em um canto e voltou para amparar Naruto. O loiro observava a face preocupada da amiga, o cabelo um pouco despenteado. Nunca havia visto Hinata tão linda quanto naquele momento.

-Vamos entrar aqui, Naruto-kun. Ten ten tem um kit de primeiros socorros nesse quarto.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e acendeu as luzes. Antes de se virar ela trancou a porta. Não queria niguém interrompendo sua única chance de ter Naruto por alguns instantes só para si. A morena o ajudou a caminhar até a cama onde o deitou. Ela foi até o armário e pegou dois travesseiros e voltou para a cama, onde os colocou nas costas do amigo para que ele se sentisse confortável. Depois foi até o banheiro, onde abriu a porta do gabinete abaixo da pia e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros. Voltou e se sentou ao lado de Naruto na cama. O loiro mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava lentamente. Com medo de que o amigo pudesse estar dormindo e não querendo acordá-lo, Hinata pegou um chumaço de algodão e pôs um pouco de remédio sobre o mesmo e levou em direção ao lábio machucado do amigo. Naruto abriu os olhos e viu Hinata próxima de si, a mão suspensa no ar a alguns centímetros de sua boca.

-Tente limpar devagar Hinata. Tá doendo. - disse Naruto.

-Tudo bem Naruto-kun.

-Hinata?-começou o loiro.-Como você conhece tão bem a casa da Ten ten?

-Neji é amigo dela e todo verão ele fica aqui quando os pais dela viajam. As vezes ele me trazia e eu ficava rodando pela casa enquanto eles ficavam no quarto.- Hinata sorriu.

Hinata ia pressionando o algodão sobre o machucado, mas observando os lábios do loiro. Como ela tinha vontade de beijá-lo. Mas não podia. Naruto só a via como amiga e ela não era o tipo de garota que atacava. Ela era atacada. Sempre.

Depois dos cuidados eles resolveram ir pra casa. Hinata havia deixado uma mensagem para seu pai avisando que Naruto a levaria em casa e dormiria lá com ela. Os Uchiha insistiram para que Hinata dormisse na mansão, mas resolveram que era melhor Hanabi não ficar sozinha. O caminho a para casa foi lento. Após cerca de quarenta minutos eles chegaram. Hinata foi descalça para casa e precisava de um banho.A casa estava escura e silenciosa, sinal de que Hanabi tinha ido dormir. Os dois subiram para o quarto de Hinata, que pediu que Naruto se deitasse em sua cama: ela dormiria na cama de baixo. Naruto tomou banho também e vestiu uma roupa velha de Neji que Hinata lhe emprestou. Depois ela foi tomar seu merecido banho. Após uns vinte minutos Hinata saiu do banheiro com seu pijama mais engraçado. A janela do quarto de Naruto era de frente para a do de Hinata, então ele já havia visto aquele pijama vária vezes. O pijama era branco e rosa e o conjunto era formado por uma calça larga e uma blusa de alças com estampas de coelhos e flores. Ela deveria ter usado aquilo quando tinha cinco anos, não com quinze, pensou Naruto. Ela se sentou na cama e começou a fazer um curativo no ferimento do sentia a respiração de Hinata próxima de seu rosto e o misto do seu perfume com o cheiro dos cabelos o deixava tonto. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados a todo custo para não correr riscos de perder o controle. Depois de passar uma pomadinha, Hinata sussurrou para ele:

-Naruto-kun? Está dormindo?-Naruto achou que estava sonhando quando Hinata lhe deu um beijo na testa e começou a se levantar da cama. Ele percebeu que ela o estava deixando. Ele abriu os olhos e viu ela de costas para ele e tomou uma decisão: tinha que ser naquele momento ou nunca mais teria chances. Naruto se esticou um pouco e segurou o pulso esquerdo da morena, que se se virou e Naruto disse:

-Não me deixa aqui sozinho. Deita aqui comigo.

Hinata achou que que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco, mas obedeceu. Ela engatinhou até Naruto e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu pedi pra você se deitar, não se sentar.-disse ele sorrindo para ela.

Naruto esticou o braço esquerdo, indicando que ela deveria deitar-se ali. Hinata apagou a luz do abajur de seda azul e entrou embaixo do cobertor, se aconchegando em Naruto. Sua pequena mão com loongas unhas pintadas de branco foram seguradas pela mão quente de Naruto, que afagava sua cabeça com a mão esquerda. Hinata estava quase caindo no sono quando Naruto sussurrou:

-Hinata?

-Huum?

-Eu te amo.

Hinata sentiu aquelas três palavras rimbombarem por seu corpo e se sentiu totalmente desperta. Ela se sentou rapidamente e encarou Naruto no escuro.

-Desculpa, eu não queria dizer as coisas assim. -disse Naruto parecendo arrependido. Não esperava esse tipo de reação da parte dela. - Não era minha intenção te assustar, eu...

Hinata sentiu as lágrimas formadas escorrerem por seus olhos. Nunca em sua vida sonhou que isso poderia acontecer. Naruto não entendia o porque dela estar chorando, mas se sentou e secou sua lágrimas com as mãos. Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e se jogou nos braços do loiro, esquecendo das dores dele.

-Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun. Muito. Desde sempre.

Naruto paralisou em meio aquelas palavras e afastou Hinata de si lentamente. Ela lhe sorria o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Ele soube que aquele era o momento: segurou o rosto da morena com as duas mãos e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Foi como se uma corrente percorresse todo seu corpo. Ele queria poder ficar daquele jeito pra sempre, mas precisava de mais, de um beijo mais pofundo, que matasse sua sede por Hinata. Naruto aprofundou o beijo e puxou Hinata para si. Os dois permaneceram nesse estado por longos minutos e adormeceram abraçados, de mãos dadas.

Naruto havia decidido: jamais iria se separar daquela pequena jóia que descansava em seus braços. Jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

Passaram-se cinco anos e os casais que se formaram ainda estam juntos. Temari e Shino estavam noivos. Ino e Gaara moravam juntos. Kiba arrumou uma namorada e com muito esforço, conseguiu esquecer Hinata. Shino ficava com todas que podia, mas não se prendia a ninguém. Naruto e Hinata e Sasuke e Sakura continuavam namorando. Só que os dois últimos já haviam chegado em um nível que Naruto lutava, mas nunca conseguia alcançar.

O Uzumaki e Hinata estavam no quarto da morena. Naruto estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha e Hinata se recostava no braço direito do namorado, observando os ajustes que ele fazia em seu computador. O quarto de Hinata era incrivelmente arejado, com enormes janelas com cortinas brancas, as paredes pintadas de verde claro, com o enorme guarda roupa branco e sua cama queen size com uma colcha florida. A escrivaninha coberta de papeis coloridos com anotações de trabalhos da faculdade, livros abertos, porta canetas e porta-retrados com fotos dela e da família agora tinha um cansado Naruto apoiado nela. Hinata observava o quadro na parede em frente com fotos de momentos especiais dela e de Naruto e algumas fotos com as amigas. A morena tocou o topo da cabeça do Uzumaki, afagando seus cabelos. Naruto fechou os olhos e pensou que aquele era um ótimo momento para convencer Hinata.

Naruto havia crescido uns vinte centímetros em todos esses anos de namoro. Seu corpo havia ficado mais firme e musculoso, a pele mais bronzeada com os longos treinos ao sol com Sasuke e os olhos azuis faiscantes sempre que olhavam para Hinata. A morena havia crescido pouco e seu corpo só teve as curvas mais acentuadas. O rosto angelical continuava brincando em seu rosto, do jeito que Naruto adorava. Ele segurou as pequenas mãos de Hinata nas suas e se levantou. Ela nem pode reagir e Naruto a tirou do chão, levando-a para a cama. Hinata se surpreendeu com o gesto repentino, mas logo começou a rir. Naruto aproveitou a distração e a beijou. Hinata nem se movimentou e ficou resignada a por seus braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e aproveitar o momento. Naruto se colocou sobre a namorada e aprofundou o beijo. Hinata ofegou quando sentiu as mãos de Naruto entraram em sua blusa e ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Hinata percebeu as intenções de Naruto e o empurrou. Naruto bufou e saiu de cima dela, virando-se de barriga para cima e cruzando os braços fortes.

-O que foi desa vez, Hina? Achei que você estava gostando.-disse Naruto.

-Eu estava Naruto-kun!-respondeu Hinata, sorrindo e deitando sobre os braços cruzados do Uzumaki.-Mas só podemos fazer isso quando nos casarmos. Ainda é muito cedo.

-Tudo bem.-Naruto não se sentia mais confortável no quarto de Hinata.-Pra mim já tá tarde, Hinata. Vou pra casa treinar com o Sasuke, tá bom? - Naruto forçou um sorriso para a namorada.-Amanhã eu volto, tá ok?

Naruto deu um beijo na testa de Hinata e saiu. Entrou em casa batendo a porta, o que assustou Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam no sofá. O Uzumaki foi para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira prateada e pegou um jarra de suco. Sua irritação estava no nível máximo. Sasuke entrou na cozinha e Sakura ficou na porta, observando os irmãos. Eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Os dois eram altos, bonitos e fortes. Mas enquanto Sasuke tinha uma palidez incomum, Naruto tinha uma pele lindamente bronzeada. Sasuke possuía cabelos uniformemente negros e Naruto, loiros. Os olhos do Uchiha eram ônix e os de Naruto, azuis. Sakura não conseguia entender o porque, mas Naruto vinha deixando ela louca, com os pensamentos e devaneios que ela tinha sobre os dois. A rósea sacudiu a cabeça e se forçou a lembrar que tinha namorado e que o amava

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Hinata.

-Quer falar sobre isso?-respondeu Sasuke.

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar de 'Não vou falar na frente da Sakura' e Sasuke entendeu que era algo para eles conversarem mais tarde.

-Sakura, você não quer ir na casa da Hinata pra ver se está tudo bem com ela?-perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura não precisou de segunda ordem para acatar o pedido. Era mais seguro que ela ficasse longe do Uzumaki.

Enquanto a rósea ia para a casa da amiga, Naruto e Sasuke foram para a sala e o loiro começou a falar:

-Não aguento mais esperar, teme. A Hinata sabe que cada segundo que eu só posso beijá-la é uma tortura.

-Você deveria esperar, Naruto.-respondeu Sasuke.

-Você e a Sakura não esperaram tanto assim...-começou Naruto.

-Mas eu e Sakura somos diferentes. Quando achávamos que estávamos prontos, aconteceu. Você e Hinata são diferentes. Ela é mais romântica, gosta dessas coisas.-disse Sasuke.

-As vezes eu morro de inveja de você e da Sakura-chan, teme. Ela te entende e vocês tomam as decisões juntos. A Hinata sempre pensa no melhor pra ela e que eu pense no melhor pra mim.-ele deu um longo suspiro.-Acho que ela não nos vê como marido e mulher no futuro. Se visse, ela procuraria pensar sempre em nós dois.

-Mas Naruto, a gente já está quase teminando a faculdade. E acho que a Hinata não vê as coisas dessa forma porque a mãe dela nunca está por perto. E o pai dela vive trabalhando. Ela aprendeu a se virar sozinha, dobe.

-Mesmo assim, Sasuke. Queria que a Hinata pensasse mais em nós como um casal, não como duas pessoas isoladamente.

Naruto se distraiu por um momento e se lembrou de sua primeira tentativa com Hinata

*flashback*

_Naruto tinha preparado uma noite perfeita para ele e Hinata. Eles teriam o melhor Dia dos Namorados de todos._

_O quarto do loiro estava repleto de velas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas, um buquê de rosas da mesma cor estava sobre a cama, com um laço rosa amarrando-as. O presente de Hinata, um gigantesco urso de pelúcia estava sobre a cama dela. Logo que ela saísse do banheiro iria ver o presente escolhido com carinho pelo namorado._

_Naruto havia levado Hinata para jantar e aproveitou que os pais dele e de Hinata haviam viajado. A mãe de Hinata convidou todos para a inauguração de uma loja que ela havia decorado e que era sócia. Ele e Sasuke, assim como Hanabi e Hinata estavam sozinhos. Sasuke tinha ido dormir na casa de Sakura e Hanabi tinha ido para a casa de uma amiguinha da escola. Tudo estava perfeito._

_Naruto economizou durante meses e elevou Hinata para jantar em um restaurante que eles pretendiam ir no dia em que ele a pedisse em casamento. Ele resolveu se adiantar e mostrar a ela como ele era o namorado perfeito._

_Hinata estava em casa se arrumando para encontrar com Naruto em sua casa. A campainha tocou e ele foi abrir a porta._

_Hinata usava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de alças finas. Sua bolsa com seus pertences estava apoiada nos seus pés. Naruto pegou a bolsa de Hinata e deu as mãos para a namorada. Os dois subiram a escada e Naruto tampou os olhos da morena._

_-Surpesa. Você não pode olhar até eu dizer.-sussurou ele no ouvido da Hyuuga._

_Hinata sentiu um arrepio com a proximidade e se deixou guiar por escutou sua bolsa sendo largada no chão com delicadeza. Ela via uma claridade estranh e sentia um calor incomum quando a porta foi fechada. Naruto tirou as mãos de seus olhos e ela os abriu. Ela ficou de boca aberta e deu um super abraço no loiro._

_Naruto foi caminhando com Hinata nos braços até a cama e a sentou em seu colo. Ele aprofundou o beijo e Hinata soltou um gemido baixo enquanto cravava as unhas em suas costas. Delicadamente, ele a deitou na cama e se colocou sobre ela. Hinata estava com os olhos fechados e Naruto apreciou a visão dela relaxada, imaginando como essa noite ainda seria perfeita para ele._

_Ele passou a beijar o pescoço da morena, enquanto suas mãos tiravam sua blusa. Hinata acordou do transe e empurrou Naruto de leve._

_-Não, Naruto-kun. Acho que ainda não estou pronta. Só depois do casamento.-disse ela, corando._

_-Tudo bem, Hina.-disse ele, tentando conter sus frustração. Ele precisava de um banho frio.-Eu espero o quanto você quiser._

*flashback*

Sakura chegou na porta da casa de Hinata e tocou a campainha. A amiga demorou um pouco para atender, mas logo que abriu a porta, foi em direção à rosea, lhe dando um forte abraço. Hinata estava com os olhos vermelhos, e Sakura imediatamente se sentiu culpada por ficar fantasiando sobre Naruto. Hinata e Naruto se amavam e só estavam passando por uma crise no relacionamento. Ela tinha Sasuke, o relacionamento dos dois ia muito bem e ela ficava inventando motivos para conturbar algo que estava perfeito.

-Hinata, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sakura, levando a amiga para dentro da casa.

-O Naruto não me ama mais, Sakura!-disse Hinata, segurando o choro.-Ele não aceita esperar o nosso casamento e vive comparando nosso relacionamento com o seu e do Sasuke-kun.-ela fungou e olhou para a amiga.-Não conte a ele que eu sei disso. Eu escutei algumas conversas dele com Sasuke, mas nunca comentei nada. Achei que um dia isso ia passar.

-Eu entendo, Hina... Acho que o Naruto quer demonstrar o quando ele te deseja e acaba pensando que há algo de errado com ele ou com seus sentimentos em relação a ele, cada vez que você recusa um carinho.-dise Sakura.-Tente corresponder um pouco, mas sem ir contra seus princípios. Ele não te forçará a nada, não se preocupe.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Eu vou esperar o Naruto melhorar de humor e vou procurá-lo amanhã.

-Que bom, Hinata. Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho alguns trabalhos pra fazer e o Sasuke me atrasou um pouco.

Hinata acompanhou Sakura até a porta e voltou para o quarto. No dia seguinte ela iria se acertar com o amor de sua vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata e Sasuke estavam cursando Direito, Naruto e Sakura cursavam Medicina. Ino ia se formar em Administração e Gaara em Ciências Contábeis. Shikamaru e Temari cursavam Comunicação Social. Kiba e Shino fizeram um curso de fotografia e trabalhavam em uma agência de modelos. A vida dos amigos estava ótima e eles ainda faziam algumas reuniões para conversar e reclamar da faculdade. Eles estavam no meio de uma dessas reuniões. Naruto e Sakura conversavam sobre o teste para as vagas de residente no Hospital de Konoha. Eles estudavam a anos para aquele dia e só haviam cinco vagas. Os dois tinham que passar. Hinata e Sasuke conversavam sobre o estágio que começariam na semana seguinte. Os dois estavam na cozinha dos Uchiha conversando animadamente.

-Ai, Sasuke-kun, eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo. Vão nos pedir para fazer absurdos por sermos novos.-disse Hinata.

-Não se peocupe, Hinata. Somos amigos há anos, você não aha que vou deixar te pedirem absurdos, acha?-disse ele com uma piscadela.

Os dois haviam se tornado muito amigos desde o dia da conversa dos irmãos Uchiha. Sasuke havia decidido que era mais fácil ajudar o irmão se entendesse o lado de Hinata também. E também teve o peso de sempre ouvir Naruto comparando Sakura com Hinata, e ele odiava aquilo. Mas com o tempo, ele mesmo passou a fazer essas comparações. Hinata era doce, meiga, inteligente, prestativa, bonita, sedutora... Sasuke sempre desviava os pensamentos quando chegava nesses adjetivos. O pensamento dele vagava para outros pouco lisonjeiros e ele não queria nem sonhar o que Sakura faria se soubesse o que ele pensava.

Os dois estavam arrumando copos para levarem de volta a sala enquanto conversavam quando foram interrompidos por Naruto.

-Hina, você não vem para a sala não?-resmungou Naruto. Ele sentiu o monstrinho do ciúme acordar quando viu ele conversando com Sasuke.-Quero um pouco de atenção também.-Disse ele passando as mãos na bandeja e carregando-a para a namorada. Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Sakura, pegando copos para os dois, sem perceber que, assim como ele, Sakura havia odiado que Naruto tivesse ido interromper a conversa dos amigos.

Algumas horas depois Kiba, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari foram embora. Naruto tinha ido à casa de um amigo para terminar um trabalho e deu uma carona para Sakura. Hinata e Sasuke ficaram na casa dos Uchiha. A morena resolveu esperar o namorado enquanto ajudava Sasuke com um relatório atrasado e com os documentos necessários para o estágio. Ela e Sasuke conversavam enquanto faziam o relatório. O moreno achou que era hora de fazer a pergunta que ia fazer antes de ser interrompido por Naruto.

-Hinata?-começou Sasuke.

-Diga Sasuke-kun.-respondeu a morena.

-Você falou com Naruto sobre a sua decisão?-perguntou ele, um pouco temeroso com a reação que a amiga poderia ter.

-Ainda não, Sasuke.-ele sentiu uma massagem no ego quando ela pronunciou seu nome sem o sufixo.-Irei falar hoje. Acho que o Naruto já merece o que ele tanto quer. E também acho que é um pouco antiquado pensar da maneira como eu penso.-Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.-Nós nos amamos e pretendemos nos casar. Então tudo está certo.-ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Isso mesmo!-disse Sasuke, sentindo o coração apertar sem saber o porquê.-O dobe vai ficar muito feliz.

Hinata se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada na sala de jantar e foi pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Ela não achava que era certo fazer o que Naruto queria, mas assim ele não se cansaria da pressão de se casarem e ficaria com ela. O seu coração ficava pequenininho quando ela pensava no assunto. Ela voltou para a sala pensando como iria contar para Naruto e Sasuke estava arrumando alguns papéis em cima da mesa que não seriam mais usados.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo, Sas...-Hinata não terminou a frase. Seu sapato havia agarrado na parte de baixo do tapete e ela tropeçou, seu rosto indo em direção à mesa. Sasuke se virou à tempo de pegar a amiga antes que ela sofresse uma queda séria.

-Está tudo bem, Hinata. Você não pode chegar no estágio com o olho roxo não acha?-disse ele, rindo.

A Hyuuga não soube explicar o que sentiu quando Sasuke a segurou, só sabia que seu toque era muito mais protetor que o de Naruto. Ele a segurava delicademente, mas ela podia sentir que se ele quisesse, a levantaria sem esforço. Sasuke por sua vez, sentia Hinata bem em seus braços e parecia que tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Ele queria beijá-la mas não podia. Ela era namorada de seu irmão, o dobe, o homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado enquanto Itachi mal ligava pra ele. Mas a vontade era maior do que a razão o permitia pensar. Sasuke segurou Hinata com firmeza e foi aproximando o rosto do dela. A morena esqueceu-se totalmente de Naruto por um momento e fechou os olhos. Sasuke entendeu o recado e encostou os lábios nos dela. Ficaram assim por uns segundos quando os dois sentiram como se o céu tivesse se aberto e aprofundaram o beijo. Sasuke achou que nunca mais viveria se ficasse sem aquele beijo. Mas o sonho acabou quando escutaram o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Naruto havia chegado. Os dois se separaram rapidamente e Hinata resolvou continuar no chão, odiando-se por ter feito aquilo com Naruto. Ela foi se levantando aos poucos quando Naruto entrou na sala.

-Oi!-respondeu estava estranho. Agia como se tivesse acontecido algo muito grave.

-O que foi Naruto-kun?-perguntou Hinata.-Parece nervoso.

-Não, Hina!-disse ele, forçando um sorriso.-Só to preocupado com a data de entrega de um trabalho. E também tem o teste...

-Vai dar tudo certo, Naruto. Não fique tenso-disse ela.

Hinata não acreditava que estava agindo tão naturalmente depois do que tinha feito. Ela se sentiu suja por mentir para o namorado. Mas não queria perdê-lo. Foi tudo um impulso. Sasuke estava chocado com o que tinha feito com o irmão. Será que todas as mulheres que o irmão queria ele também iria desejar? Era tortura demais vê-lo com Hinata, enquanto ele ficava com Sakura que estava cada vez mais distante de si.

-O que estava fazendo no chão, Hinata?-perguntou ele.

-Eu caí, e o Sasuke me ajudou a levantar. Estamos terminando um relatório.-disse ela rapidamente.

-Tudo bem. Vamos subir?-perguntou o loiro.

-Vamos. Quero mesmo falar com você.-disse Hinata.

Sasuke observou os dois subirem e o olhar de desculpas de Hinata. Sasuke se sentiu um lixo por ter beijado a amiga e pela forma como ela o olhou, tudo o que ele sentia era uma ilusão.

Já era altas horas da noite e Naruto continuava acordado, Hinata estava dormindo em seus braços. Finalmente, ela tinha lhe dado a melhor notícia do mundo: ela aceitaria perder a virgindade com ele antes do casamento. Alguns dias atrás, ele explodiria de felicidade. Então, porque ele se sentia tão mal de ter a morena em seus braços? Porque seu pensamento não se desvivava de Sakura? Ele nunca poderia contar à Hinata nem ao irmão o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, o olhar vidrado na parede oposta. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão leve em toda sua vida. Nem mesmo quando Sasuke a pediu em namoro. Ela tinha vontade de gritar para o mundo que queria Naruto, que infelizmente não amava mais Sasuke, que era correspondida pelo Uzumaki, mas ela sabia que havia sido só uma noite. Naruto amava Hinata e Sasuke a amava. Ela teria que se casar com Sasuke e ver Naruto fazer Hinata feliz, desejando todos os dias, com todas as suas forças, estar no lugar dela. Ela fechou os olhos e sonhou com a noite mais perfeita de toda sua vida.

*flashback*

_Naruto parou em frente à casa de Sakura e soltou o cinto de segurança. Sakura lhe pediu que levasse para o Lee, o colega deles de faculdade, um livro que ajudaria na pesquisa dos dois. Ela já havia feito essa matéria e quis ajudar o amigo. Naruto subiu os degraus de entrada e disse que esperaria na porta, mas Sakura insistiu que ele entrasse e fosse ao seu quarto. Naruto usava uma jaqueta de couro vermelha, uma camiseta preta, uma calça jeans desbotada e uma tênis já gasto. Sakura sentia o coração palpitar tão alto que Naruto deveria ouvir. Ela entrou no quarto e pegou o livro estendendo-o para Naruto. O telefone de Naruto tocou._

_-Oi Lee.-disse Naruto. Ele ouviu Lee falar algo-Tudo bem. A gente marca para outro dia.-Naruto desligou o telefone e olhou para Sakura.-O Lee disse que não podemos fazer o trabalho hoje. Vamos fazer outro dia._

_Sakura estava com calor de os músculos de Naruto se flexionando por baixo da jaqueta ao folhear o livro. Ela queria agarrá-lo e rasgar suas roupas. Mas não podia. Apesar disso, ela falou:_

_-Engraçado não é?-dise ela._

_-O que é engraçado?-perguntou Naruto, levantando os olhos na direção da rósea._

_-Quando éramos mais novos você gostava de mim e eu gostava do Sasuke. Agora, você gosta da Hinata e eu, de você.-Sasuke disse isso com uma naturalidade que Naruto até se assustou. Mas não podia esconder que entiu um arrepio quando ela disse aquilo. Sakura percebeu isso e foi em direção à Naruto e tirou o livro das mãos do loiro, depositando-o sobre a mesa de cabeçeira. A rósea segurou as mãos de Naruto, levantando-o a cadeira. Naruto não relutou e tocou o rosto de Sakura, observando-a fechar os olhos sob seu toque. O loiro achava terrível que isso fosse acontecer, mas não podia se conter. Hinata jamais descobriria que ele perderia a virgindade com outra. Naruto puxou Sakura para si e a beijou com vontade. A rósea sentiu o corpo se eriçar com o toque do loiro. Sasuke nunca havia feito com que ela se sentisse assim. Naruto coloucou uma das mãos por baixo da lusa de Sakura, enquanto torava o cinto dela com a outra mão. Sakura arfou com o calor das mãos de Naruto e tirou sua jaqueta, deixando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Naruto segurou as pernas da rósea, que se rodearam em sua cintura. Ele foi caminhando com Sakura até a cama, enquanto ela tirava sua camisa e puxava o cinto de sua calça. Naruto deitou Sakura na cama e se deitou sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço até as alças da blusa, que ele tirou rapidamente, revelando o sutiã de renda amarela que ela usava. Naruto continuou o caminho pela barriga de Sakura, que gemeu enquanto Naruto beijava sua barriga, tirando sua calça e jogando em um canto do quarto. Skura se deitou sobre Naruto e tirou-lhe a calça. Ela o beijou até a borda da cueca verde que ele usava, já estufada, e Sakura tirou-a lentamente, enquanto estimulava Naruto, que fechou os olhos deixando-se levar por aquele toque. Sakura parou de estimula-lo com as mãos e usou a boca. Naruto segurou os cobertores com força para não gritar. Ele puxou Sakura para baixo de si e tirou sua lingerie. Ele beijou o pescoço, os seios, a barriga e o meio das coxas de Sakura. Ele reparou que ela estava extremamente excitada e pôs a cabeça entre suas pernas. Sakura soltou um gemido incrivelmente alto e Naruto se sentiu satisfeito de lhe dar prazer. Sakura empurro Naruto para baixo de si e sentou-se sobre seu membro. Naruto nunca havia experimentado algo tão bom. Os dois continuaram até alcançarem o orgasmo juntos._

*flashback*

Logo depois, Naruto havia tomado um banho e ido para a casa perturbado com o que tinha acontecido, deixando para trás uma Sakura transbordando de felicidade. Ela só não sabia como conseguiria viver sem ele e sem querer agarrá-lo a cada segundo. A sensação dos braços fortes de Naruto ao redor de si era incrível. Ela ainda precisaria aprender a conviver com o desejo crescente por Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Um ano havia se passado. Gaara e Ino já estavam formados e moravam juntos. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Temari iriam se formar em alguns meses. Sasuke não conseguia tiriar Hinata da cabeça e sempre que tentava aplacar o desespero com Sakura, ela se distanciava cada vez mais. Hinata, por sua vez, tentou inúmeras vezes consumar a tão planejada noite com Naruto, mas sempre que tentava, o loiro arrumaa uma desculpa ou marcava para outro dia. Hinata terminou por se conformar com a situação, acreditando que Naruto havia aceitado a idéia de que ela deveria perder a virgindade depois do casamento. Mas a cada dia que se passava, o beijo que ela e Sasuke trocaram voltava à sua mente. Naruto e Sakura, sempre que eram procurados pelos respectivos namorados, mantinham o pensamento um no outro. Continuavam a se encontrar e passavam a noite juntos quase toda semana. Era praticamente uma tortura se verem todos os dias e não poderem fazer nada para mudar a situação. Não queriam magoar Sasuke e Hinata.

Era sábado e fazia uma bela manhã de sol. Sasuke e Hinata estavam debruçados sobre a mesa da cozinha e revisavam o trabalho de conclusão do curso. Haviam virado a noite na sala terminando o trabalho e estavam com uma aparência péssima.

-Acho que terminei minha revisão, Hinata. Se importa se eu for tomar um banho?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Não, Sasuke-kun.-disse ela sorrindo.-Eu espero aqui.

Hinata mantinha-se afastada de Sasuke para que ele não achasse que ela tinha gostado do beijo trocado há um ano. Mentalmente, ela queria que ele a beijasse novamente. Hinata terminou sua revisão e desligou o notebook. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a guardar as anotaçãos na pasta preta em que ela aguardava os papéis do escritório e da faculdade. Hinata e Sasuke haviam sido efetivados no lugar onde começaram a estagiar e construía uma carreira naquele lugar. Eram muito dedicados e faziam os trabalhos juntos, assim não cometeriam erros bobos. Eram ótimos parceiros. Hinata terminou de arrumar seus papéis e ouviu Sasuke descer. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos úmidos e passou um dos pés descalços sobre o outro. Fazia um pouco de frio e apesar de estar vestidno um jenas e uma blusa de mangas compridas pretas, Sasuke ainda sentia alguns calafrios.

-Sasuke, antes de irmos à casa de Sakura, se importa se eu tomar um banho antes? Não queria aparecer com a cara amassada na casa da Sakura-chan.-disse ela, justificando-se. Os dois resolveram, durante a mdrugada, que iriam se surpresa na casa de Sakura convidá-la para uma viagem de casais. Faltavam dois meses para a formatura dos quatro e seria muito bom eles aproveiarem um momento juntos antes de ficarem atarefados com trabalho.

-Não, pode ir. Eu termino de arrumar aqui e te encontro na sua casa.-disse ele.

Hinata foi para casa, sempre vazia. Os pais de Hinata e de Sasuke viviam viajando juntos, as mães iam à exposições de arte e os pais à trabalho. Hanabi estavam em um internato, pois ela queria ser bailarina e fora do Japão era muito mais fácil. Hinata tomou um banho quente com toda a calma e escutou a porta da sala sendo aberta. Sasuke já havia terminado de arrumar sua casa. Hinata se apressou e colocou seis jeans e uma blusa azul de mangas compridas. Saiu do banheiro e calçou suas botas de pelúcia bege e colocou um cachecol cinza sobre o pescoço. Desceu as escadas quase correndo e encontrou Sasuke sentados no sofá com um dos braços sobre o encosto e com o tornozelo direito sobre a perna esquerda. olhando fixamente para imensa televisão da casa de Hinata.

-Já estou pronta, Sasuke-kun. Podemos ir.-disse ela.

Os dois saíram e Hinata trancou a porta e os amigos foram andando até a casa de Sakura, conversando sobre o escritório. Nem perceberam o carro de Naruto estacionado na frente da casa de Sakura. Se dirigiram para a porta e tocaram a campainha. Após longos minutos, ninguém ainda tinha aberto a porta. Sasuke se virou para trás e viu o carro do irmão.

-O que o carro do Naruto está fazendo aqui?-perguntou.

Hinata nem tinha reparado e se virou para trás, dizendo:

-Assim como nós, ele pode ter vindo revisão o trabalho de conclusão.-disse ela.

-É,, pode ser, disse Sasuke, desconfiado. Ele de adiantou e tocou a campainha novamente. Não esperou nem dez segundos e enfiou a mão na porta de entada. Estava aberta. Sasuke estava cada vez mais desconfiado e ficou ainda mais quando entrou e não viu nem sinal de papéis ou Sakura ou Naruto na cozinha. O moreno rezou mentalmente que os dois não tivessem feito o que ele pensava. Ele imaginava o que Hinata faria se o seu pensamento fosse verdade. Os dois subiram devagar as escadas e caminharam até o quarto de Sakura, e Sasuke abriu a porta lentamente e precisou segurar a lingua para não xingar os dois em alto e bom som. Hinata por sua vez, não se seugou e gritou, o que acordou os dois. Apavorados, os dois se cobriram. Sakura estava deitado sobre o peito de Naruto, do mesmo jeito que Hinata ficava quando os dois adormeciam juntos.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Sasuke com a voz controlada.

-Sasuke, eu posso explicar..-começou Sakura.

-Nós nos apaixonamos, teme. Não contamos nada para não magoar vocês dois.-disse Naruto

-Seria mais justo que terminassem o namoro. Assim não teríamos que suportar a traiçãoo dos dois.-respondeu Sasuke, quase rosnando.

Hinata queria chorar chorar, mas não conseguia. Seu olhar estava vidrado. A voz que saiu não parecia a dela, mesmo que estivesse falando.

-Eu e Sasuke nos sentindo culpados por um único beijo que trocamos e vocês dormindo juntos.-disse ela. Naruto e Sakura fizeram cara de surpresos e iam responder, mas a morena cortou.-O que vocês fizeram foi pior. Ficamos tanto tempo culpados por um único beijo e vocês inventando desculpas para dormirem juntos todas as noites.

-Vamos Hinata.-disse Sasuke. Mesmo traído, Sasuke se sentia um pouco melhor por poder estar livre da culpa e livre para ter Hinata.-Não preciso nem dizer que está tudo acabado, não é Sakura?

Hinata simplesmente caminhou até Naruto e tirou a aliança de namoro da mão direita e a entregou a ele.

-Sejam felizes, os dois.-disse simplesmente.

Os dois saíram da casa de Sakura aliviados por não terem de conviver mais com aquela culpa, mas um pouco revoltados com a traição. Porque não terminaram os relacionamentos ao invés de fazerem aquilo? Seria muito mais justo e leal. Mesmo com a dor da traição, eles sabiam que o amor que estava acabando daria lugar ao que os dois contruíam juntos, desde aquele beijo, um ano atrás.

Dois meses se passaram e Sasuke e Hinata conseguiram perdoar os amigos. Naruto e Sakura estavam namorando e Sasuke e Hinata viviam mergulhados no trabalho. A formatura do loiro e da rósea havia passado há dois dias e o Uchiha e a Hyuuga se preparavam para a deles, no dia seguinte. Os dois iriam juntose Hinata tomou o maior cuidado de escolher um vestido bonito para que Sasuke gostasse. Ela estava de frente para a copiadora, xerocando uns documentados que iriam ser arquivados. Sasuke chegou ao escritório e percebeu que a amiga já havia chegado. Os dois sempre madrugavam, gostavam de ter tempo para adiantar o trabalho sem interrupções. O moreno depositou a pasta em cima da mesa e ligou o computador. Tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas alguns papéis que havia deixado ali para revisar no dia seguinte e se assustou por eles não estarem ali. Revirou as gavetas, sua pasta, sua parte no armário e o arquivo da pequena sala em que ele e Hinata ficavam. Já estava entrando em desespero enquanto busca alguma cópia no computador, quando Hinata adentrou a sala com uma pasta verde nas mãos. Ele sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.-disse Hinata, sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Hinata.-disse ele.-Você pegou essa pasta da minha mesa?-perguntou ele.

-Peguei sim.-respondeu ela.-Desculpa por não pedir permissão, mas eles deveriam ser arquivados e eu resolvi adiantá-los para não termos problemas.-disse ela.-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem, Hinata.-disse ele.-Eu só me desesperei, achei que tinha perdido os documentos.

A morena usava uma calça de risca de giz preta, uma camisa branca e um par de scarpins pretos. Sasuke observou-a caminhar até a mesa e sentar-se. Ele sentiu um ímpeto de agarrá-la, mas Hinata não era sua. Ele iria com calma. Os dois ainda tinham a vida toda pela frente e ele esperaria o tempo que fosse.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia trabalhando dobrado, pois no dia seguinte não iriam para o escritório, por causa da formatura. Os dois esperavam a mesma coisa, secretamente: um final feliz para o amor que crescia.

A noite da formatura finalmente havia chegado. Sasuke já estava pronto na sala de estar de sua casa, esperando Hinata lhe avisar que já estava pronto. O Uchiha usava um terno preto e uma camisa da mesma cor com uma gravata branca. O moreno estava sentado na sala, revendo o discurso. Sasuke seria orador da turma e além de estar impecavelmente arrumado, precisava discursar impecavelmente. Todos os seus amigos, seus pais, seu irmão Naruto e principalmente, Hinata, estariam lá escutando cada uma de suas palavras.

Hinata estava em frente ao espelho, terminando de se maquiar. A Hyuuga usava um vestido longo roxo. Sabia que a camisa de Sasuke seria roxa, ela mesmo o incentivou a usá-la, pois queria que os dois combinassem na festa. Ela sorriu com o pensamento bobo. O vestido era trançado nas costas, como um corpete, e uma flor de cristais na lateral esquerda. Os sapatos pretos de salto 10 estavam bem escodidos pelo tecido fluido do vestido. Os longos cabelos lisos de Hinata estavam ondulados e com um leve topete no alto da cabeça. Uma flor de cristais com um diamante no miolo, que havia pertencido à avó de Hinata, adornava o cabelo de Hinata. Para diferenciar um pouco, ela resolveu usar um batom vermelho e uma sombra pérola. O resultado não poderia ser melhor.

A Hyuuga desceu as escadas e discou o número do telefone de Sasuke. Os dois iriam no mesmo carro. Ainda estava cedo para a colação de grau, mas os dois iriam passar em um lugar antes. Sasuke olhou a tela do celular e viu o rosto de Hinata piscando para ele. Sasuke se levantou e foi para a porta.

-A Hinata já está pronta. Chegaremos lá em uma hora.-disse ele.

Sasuke abriu a porta e se dirigiu para a casa de Hinata. Ele avistou a sombra da amiga pela janela aberta. Assim como ele, ela usava roxo. Então era por isso que ela insistiu que ele usasse a camisa roxa! Rindo, o moreno tocou a campainha. Ele não precisou esperar nem cinco segundos. Hinata abriu a porta e Sasuke achava que iria explodir de alegria por acompanhá-la. Ela estava linda, lindíssima. Hinata lhe ofereceu sua mão e Sasuke a beijou. Hinata gargalhou e Sasuke sentiu vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo. Os dois caminharam até a porta do carro e entraram. Sasuke pôs a chave na ignição e deu partida.

-Você está linda, Hinata.-disse ele.

-Obriada, Sasuke-kun.-respondeu ela, corando.-Também está muito bonito.

Os dois seguiram por uns dez minutos até chegarem ao parque. Sasuke saiu do carro, contornouo e abriu a porta para Hinata. Ela saiu e deu a mão à Sasuke. Os dois sentiram o corpo esquentar com o toque. Ficaram de mãos dadas observando as árvores e sentindo a brisa no rosto dos dois. Sempre que precisavam de forças os dois iam ali, faziam um pequenique e escutavam música. Nos últimos dois meses, eles elegeram uma música especial.

-Está pronta?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Mais, impossível.-respondeu ela suspirando.

Os dois voltaram para o carro e seguiram para o salão de festas. Hinata estendeu a mão esquerda para Sasuke lhe pedindo a mão direita. Sasuke sorriu de lado e lhe deu a mão. Sasuke parou no estacionamento e ao sair do carro, jogou a chave para o manobrista e deu a mão para Hinata. Os dois entraram no salão e foram correndo para o palco se juntar aos colegas. O coordenador do curso já coemçava a discursar. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado e sorriram um para o outro.

-Agora, recebam o orador da turma, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou até o microfone. Pigarreou e começou o discurso.

Hinata e Sasuke não quiseram ficar para a festa. Avisaram aos amigos que iriam para casa juntos. Sasuke havia pedido ao motorista que buscasse o carro, enquanto ele e Hinata esperavam na porta do salão. O carro chegou e os dois entraram, jogando os canutilhos no banco de trás. Hinata pediu que eles fossem para a casa dela. Sasuke estacionou o carro na porta da casa de Hinata e dois entraram. Hinata tirou os sapatos e jogou-os em um canto na sala, e caminhou até o rádio. Colocou "Two is better than one" para tocar e estendeu as mãos para Sasuke. Ele soltou um gargalhada e tirou o paletó, deixando-o sobre o sofá e pegando as mãos de Hinata. Os dois dançaram e terminaram a música com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke passou os dedos sobre a bochecha de Hinata. Segurou seu queixo e a beijou. Hinata passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e aprofundou o beijo. Os dois terminaram o beijo e se abraçaram. Sasuke puxou Hinata para o sofá e a abraçou. Sasuke entendeu porque Naruto aceitava que Hinata se guardasse por tanto tempo. Ela lhe inspirava esse espírito protetor e foi pensando nisso que os dois adormeceram.


	12. Chapter 12

Os amigos haviam recebido um e-mail de Itachi avisando que voltaria naquela semana e que tinha novidades. Hinata conversava com o Uchiha mais velho pela Internet. Neji e Itachi sempre vinham no verão, mas nos últimos cinco anos Itachi havia sumido misteriosamente. Nunca havia sido muito próximo da família, mas Hinata sentia que naquela visita ele contaria algo muito importante.

Fazia frio e os amigos assistiam a um filme na sala de estar dos Uchiha, aguardando Itachi chegar do aeroporto. Hinata olhava para a rua vazia e fria a cada cinco minutos, esperando ver um táxi estacionando e a figura imponente de Itachi descer do carro. Mas quando mais ela ficava ansiosa, mais a espera parecia aumentar.

Em um momento de distração, Hinata não percebeu o táxi estacionar em frente à mansão Uchiha e Itachi descer do carro, menos imponente do que ela já havia sido um dia. Itachi pagou a corrida ao taxista e carregou sua mala até a porta de sua casa. To cou a campainha e escutou uma movimentação e rapidamente, a figura de uma Hinata Hyuuga bem crescida apareceu na sua frente.

Hinata observava Itachi incré o brilho que ele sempre possuiu nos olhos parecia ter acabado. Sasuke observava o irmão de boca aberta. Sempre sentiu ciúme do efeito que Itachi causava em Hinata. Era algo próximo à adoração. Mas agora, olhando para o irmão, ele via que o ciúme era infundado. O olhar de Itachi para Hinata era fraternal. E a aparência de Itachi era péssima. O moreno havia perdido uns dez quilos, no mínimo. A pele estava mais pálida do que o normal, o que lhe dava um ar fantasmagórico ao contrastar a pele com os longos cabelos negros. O olhar parecia cansado, como se estivesse há dias sem dormir e tivesse sofrido provações de uma vida toda nesses últimos cinco anos.

-Vão me convidar para entrar em minha própria casa ou vão ficar me olhando como se estivessem olhando para um fantasma? perguntou Itachi, passando o braço livre nos ombros de Hinata e entrando em casa.

Conversaram durante horas a fio e Itachi resolveu que estava na hora de ir embora.

-Qualquer coisa que eu precisar eu peço que Kabuto comunique a vocês, e...-Itachi começou a se levantar e sentiu-se tonto, caindo no sofá.

-Itachi-kun, está se sentindo bem?-Hinata perguntou, aterrorizada.

-Está tudo ótimo, Hinata. Só levantei, rápido demais.-Itachi disse, disfarçando o mal estar. Disfarçadamente ele pôs um papel nas mãos de Hinata.-Espero que compareça-sussurrou ele.

Os outros acompanharam Itachi até a porta e ela aproveitou para ler o que Itachi havia deixado.

"Me encontre em minha casa, amanhã, na hora do almoço. Preciso lhe contar algo muito grave." Embaixo, o endereço do apartamento de Itachi. Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração e achou que não gostaria da conversa.

Hinata acordou no domingo bastante nervosa. Como ela previra, a conversa com Itachi foi péssima, mas ela nunca havia imaginado que seria aquilo. Principalmente porque ele havia dito que agora Kabuto trabalhava para ele.

*flashback*

_Hinata chegou na casa de Itachi quase na hora do almoço. A mesa estava sendo posta e ele a recebeu na sala de estar. O amplo apartamento era decorado com móveis práticos e funcionais. Até demais, ela diria. As paredes e os tapetes iam do preto ao azul marinho. O resto era branco. Hinata sentiu como se tivessem montado um hospital em um lugar inapropriado. A empregada colocava a mesa quando os dois entraram na sala de jantar. Itachi parecia pior que no dia seguinte. Estava mais pálido, os olhos com menos brilho e, dentro de casa, sem as roupas pesadas de inverno, muito mais magro que o normal. Os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo lhe davam aquela aparência fantasmagórica que ela odiava ver no amigo._

_Os dois almoçaram calmamente e conversaram pouco. Hinata já estava curiosa sobre o assunto que o Uchiha tanto queria contar. Itachi lhe passou uma taça de vinho e pegou um copo de suco para ele. Hinata estranhou, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno._

_-Está surpresa porque não estou bebendo?-perguntou ele._

_-Estou.-respondeu a Hyuuga.-O que esta acontecendo, Itachi?-perguntou ela, um pouco exasperada._

_-Nada demais.-disse ele, sorrindo.-Vou morrer daqui a um mês, mais ou menos.-disse, tomando um gole do suco._

_Hinata por sua vez, se engasgou. Como assim, morrer dali a um mês? Ele só podia estar brincando!_

_-Sei que pensa que é palhaçada, Hinata.-disse ele.-Sinto lhe informar mas não é. Vou te contar a história._

_E ela escutou calmamente. Itachi sentia dores e ficava distante da família para que não o vissem sofrer e sentissem pena. Ele odiava ser visto como fraco. Seua pais o achavam frio e Sasuke sempre acreitou que ele o odiava. Naruto nunca o tratou diferente, o que o permitia ser mais aberto com o Uzumaki. Mesmo assim, agia com ele como agia com todos. Quando seus pais o mmandaram para o internato, as dores pioraram. Itacho foi levado para a enfermaria as pressas quando foi encontrado desmaiado no refeitório. Após exames detalhados, descobriram um tumor maligno no cérebro. Ele só não havia morrido porque o tumor não cresceu nos últimos dez anos. Mas, ao que aparentava, havia resolvido crescer todos esses anos em alguns meses. Itachi teve crises terríveis, com sangramento nasal, desmaios, esquecimentos. Até que resolveu contar aos pais sua condição e implorou que os irmãos e amigos não soubessem de nada. Neji e Ten ten, conheciam toda a história e guardaram segredo muito bem._

_-Agora, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.-começou Itachi.-Você pode dizer não, falar que é absurdo, mas eu vou tentar.-ele supirou e disse:-Gostaria que se casasse comigo. Quero passar os últimos dias de minha vida ao seu lado, que sempre foi tão doce e gentil comigo._

*flashback*

Hinata ficou um pouco atordoada com o pedido e disse que iria pensar. Foi para casa e ainda não havia decidido. Precisava de uma resposta, mas o que dizer? Se casasse com Itachi, Sasuke iria odiá-la sem poder saber que o irmão iria morrer. Se não se casasse Itachi morreria sozinho para satisfazer um desejo do irmão mais novo.

Foi até a porta pegar a correspondência e viu um envelope sem remetente. Estranhou e o abriu, deixando as cartas e contas sobrea mesa do hall. O envelope continha fotos, ela percebeu. Abriu rapidamente e viu um bilhete. "Para ajudar em sua decisão". Seu coração parou. Fotos de vários ângulos, Sasuke e Sakura, dormindo abraç ficou cinco minutos inteiros observando aquilo e pegou o telefone. Espero cinco toques e ouviu a voz fraca do outro lado.

-Itachi? Eu aceito me casar com você.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke tentava falar com Hinata há uma semana. Ela não o respondia e ele queria ouvir uma explicação convincente para o casamento repentino dela e de Itachi. Sasuke acreditava que ela o amava, assim como ele a amava. Ele não comia, não dormia nem trabalhava direito.

Hinata passou a fazer o trabalho em casa e levou Itachi para a mansão Hyuuga. Assim ela poderia tomar conta dele e dar a devida atenção ao trabalho. Ela não queria falar com Sasuke nunca mais, mas a insistência dele às vezes a deixava balançada. Os dois acreditavam que um havia traído o outro e como poderiam ficar juntos se todo o amor de antes não era mais o mesmo?

Itachi ficava a cada dia pior. Perdeu cinco quilos em dez dias e seu casamento seria em vinte dias. Ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria chegar vivo à mesa do juiz de paz, mas preferia que Hinata não soubesse para não se desesperar. O que mais o desesperava era saber o porque de Hinata e Sasuke estarem se odiando. Ele só precisava de provas e já havia contratado um detetive para que os dois ficassem bem antes de sua morte.

Os amigos não aguentavam mais vê-los daquele jeito. Naruto queria ajudar, mas parecia que Hinata queria se esconder do mundo e se dedicar apenas a Itachi.

Faltava uma semana para o casamento de Itachi e Hinata e Itachi havia recebido o envelope com as provas necessárias para fazer com que o irmão e a morena Hyuuga se reconciliassem. Itachi sentou-se no sofpa da casa de Hinata e, quando abriu o envelope, ele sentiu um forte pontada na cabeça. Sua visão ficou turva e ele tentou alcançar o telefone, mas caiu antes de chegar ao encosto do sofá. Itachi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como sempre fazia quando tinhas essas crises. Foi uma péssima idéia. A pontada veio triplamente mais forte e o grito não pôde ser contido. O Uchiha sentiu algo quente e viscoso escorrer pela boca e pelo ouvido direito e, ao levar uma das mãos a cabeça, percebeu que era sangue. Itachi não podia se desesperar, mas não conseguia. O que ele menos queria era morrer sozinho e era exatamente isso que iria acontecer.

Os amigos estavam na sala, conversando. Sasuke estava alheio a tudo, com uma aparência péssima. A calça amarrotada e a camiseta preta velha, aparentavam seu espírito: acabado, desanimado, sem energia alguma. Era domingo, então ele podia afundar na tristeza e na raiva em paz. Foi quando escutou um grito que não ouvia desde que tinha dois anos. Itachi.

Sasuke saiu correndo desembestado pela entrada da casa, passando pela calçada e parando em frente a porta da casa de Hinata. Sasuke mecheu na maçaneta. Trancada.

-Itachi?-chamou Sasuke. Nenhuma resposta.-ITACHI?-berrou Sasuke. A essa altura os amigos já estavam na porta com ele.

-Vou chamar a ambulância.-disse Sakura.-Não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido.

Sasuke começou a se desesperar e esmurrou a porta.

-Naruto, ligue para Hinata.-disse Sasuke-Diga a secretária do escritório que Itachi precisa dela.

Sasuke deu meia volta e andou três passos e e virou novamente. Pegou impulso e arrombou a porta de entrada. Sasuke correr até o irmão mais velho desesperado. Ele estava quase nadando em sangue. Sua boca e seu ouvido direito estavam completamente vermelhos e Itachi parecia que perderia a consciência a qualquer instante.

Cinco minutos depois a ambulância chegou.

O telefone de Hinata tocava insistentemente. Ela sabia que era Naruto. Se irritou mais ainda quando ele começou a ligar para o escritório.

-"Hinata, sei que está aí! Atende-dizia ele.-Hinata! Sasuke pediu pra te ligar. Itachi está passando mal e nós chamamos a ambulância. O teme tá fazendo companhia para ele. Vem logo!"

Hinata congelou. Itachi passando mal, não era possível. Ela não podia ter deixado ele sozinho. Pegou suas coisas de qualquer jeito e voou para sua casa.

Vinte minutos depois, Hinata chegou em casa e encontrou a ambulância já estacionada na porta de sua casa. Hinata, pagou o motorista de táxi e saiu correndo. Abriu a porta e parou quase ao pé da escada. Largou a bolsa e as pastas no chão quando viu a poça de sangue no chão próxima ao sofá. Hinata subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes violentamente.

Sasuke estava sentado na cama, do lado esquerdo de Itachi, passando a mão direita sobre a testa do irmão. Naruto observava os dois sentado ao pé da cama e os outros estavam de pé, nervosos. Hinata caminhou até a cama e Itachi abriu os olhos.

-Oi, Hinata.-disse ele, tentando sorrir.

-Não faça esforço, Itachi.-disse Hinata.-Você precisa descansar.

-Eu vou descansar logo, logo, você já sabe.-disse ele calmamente. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Hinata e Sasuke sentiu a raiva crescer.-Mas antes preciso falar com vocês dois.-disse ele, pegando a mão de Hinata e pedindo a de Sasuke. Depois juntou as mãos dos dois.-Vocês precisam se acertar.

Hinata suspirou e Sasuke a encarou. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Hinata, não foi culpa do Sasuke.-disse Itachi. Sasuke ficou sem entender, mas Hinata parecia saber, percebeu ele.-Contratei um detetive e ele descobriu que tudo foi culpa do Kabuto.-Itachi fez uma careta de dor.-Ele não queria que eu ficasse sozinho e resolveu te dar um incentivo para me deixar feliz. Ele errou, Hinata. Não culpe o Sasuke.

Sasuke olhava de um para o outro, sem entender.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que raios eu fiz e nem sei o que é?

-O Kabuto conseguiu algumas fotos daquela época que vocês dois fizeram aquela campanha. As fotos que vocês tiraram depois foram parar nas mãos do Kabuto não sei como.-Ele respirou fundo e devagar.- Ele não dormiu com a Sakura Hinata. E ela nunca me amaou, Sasuke.-o moreno encarou o irmão.-Ela só ia se casar comigo para que eu morresse com um amigo por perto.

De repente, Itachi levou as mãos à cabeça e gritou. Hinata desabou em lágrimas e se agarrou a Itachi.

-Vai passar, Itachi, vai passar.-dizia ela, em meio as lágrimas.-Eu estou bem aqui.

Itachi gritava e seu ouvido direito voltou a sangrar. Os enfermeiros tiraram Hinata de cima de Itachi e ela correu para Sasuke. Ele a segurou e assstiu ao irmão morrer lentamente diante dos seus olhos. Os enfermeiros tentavam estancar o sangramento quando Itachi parou de se mover. Eles fizeram massagem cardíaca e tentaram um ressussitação. Sem resultado.

-NÃO! ITACHI, NÃO!-Hinata se soltou de Sasuke e correu para Itachi. Hinata sentiu que perdia o amigo sem ter eito nada para aliviar o sofrimento dele. Sasuke e Naruto saíram do quarto e foram avisar aos pais da perda do irmão.

O enterro havia sido simples e rápido. Todos ainda estavam chocados com a forma que Itachi havia morrido. Hinata e Sasuke ainda não conseguiam falar um com o outro. Antes precisavam compartilhar aquele momento. Os dois se aproximaram e deram as mãos.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Hinata.-disse Sasuke.-O Itachi queria assim.

Hinata observou o cemitério.

-Eu sei, Sasuke-kun.-disse ela, sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias.-Com você tudo fica bem.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke e Hinata combinaram de jantar naquela noite. Estavam voltando para casa e fazia uma noite bem fresca. O céu estava tingido de um tom de azul incrível e os dois escutavam "Two is better than one" no carro. Aquela música realmente era ótima, Hinata pensou. Ssauke seguia em alta velocidade até a casa dos dois. Por ele, seguiriam para um lugar em que pudessem ficar sozinhos e nunca mais se soltaria de Hinata.

Sasuke estacionou o carro em frente a casa de Hinata e dsceu para abrir a porta para ela. Hinata sorriu e desceu do carro.

-Foi um jantar muito agradável Hinata.-disse Sasuke.-Espero que aceite meus convites mais vezes.-Sasuke bateu a porta do carro e já o contornava para estácioná-lo em frente a mansão Uchiha. Hinata estranhou.

-Não vai entrar, Sasuke-kun?-perguntou ela.

Sasuke ficou surpreso. Não queria se convidar para entrar. Achava que o certo era ela se sentir à vontade para convidá-lo.

-Eu ia esperar você se sentir à vontade, Hinata.-respondeu ele, olhando para baixo, alguns fios do cabelo negro cobrindo o rosto.

Hinata soltou uma risadinha e perguntou: -Gostaria de entrar, Sasuke Uchiha?

-Tudo bem, se não for incomodar.-respondeu ele, gargalhando.

Os dois deram as mãos e caminharam até a porta principal. Hinata abriu a porta e jogou os sapatos em um canto, como fez na noite de formatura. Sasuke ficou nervoso de repente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Quer beber alguma coisa?-perguntou Hinata.-Um suco, refrigerante, mais vinho?

-Vinho está bom.-A sala de estar estava e assim ele se aqueceria e talvez, só talvez se acalmasse.

Hinata voltou com duas taças de vinho e se sentou no sofá branco e bateu a pequena mão sobre o estofado, indicando que Sasuke deveria se sentar ali. Ele foi até ela, que lhe ofereceu uma das taças, e se sentou. Hinata agia diferente esta noite. Parecia não querer só dançar ou descansar nos ombros dele.

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun?-perguntou Hinata.-Parece nervoso.

-Impressão sua.-disse ele, engolindo em seco.

Hinata passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e as duas pernas por sobre as dele, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

-Senti sua falta, Sasuke-kun.-disse ela, suspirando. Sasuke se arrepiou com a respiração dela tão próxima.

-Também senti sua falta, Hinata.-respondeu por fim. Passou os braços em volta da cintura dela.-Muita falta.

Hinata sabia que havia feito Sasuke sofrer ao sumir para cuidar de Itachi. Mas ela pretendia recompensá-lo com muito carinho e o amor que agora ela guardava só para ele. Ela se aconchegou mais em Sasuke.

-Vamos subir?-disse ela, sen se soltar dos braços dele. Sasuke entendeu que deveria carregá-la para cima. Ela já estava sonolenta, precisava mesmo dormir.

Ele subiu a escada lentamente e a carregou até o quarto. Cuidadosamente, tirou uma das mãos da cintura dela e abriu a porta, indo até a cama e deitando-a. Puxou o cobertor de baixo dela para cobrí-la quando ela segurou seu pulso.

-Não quero dormir.-disse ela, olhando fixamente para ele.-Quero que fique aqui comigo.

Sasuke não sabia se piscava, falava ou respirava. Hinata o puxou para cama, ele demorava muito pra pensar nas coisas quando estava com ela. Apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e disse, aos sussurros: "Eu te amo!" para ele. Sasuke mandou o cuidado para o inferno e a beijou novamente. Segurou-a firmemente com medo de que, se soltasse, ela sumisse de novo e o deixasse sem chão. Hinata sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida, só precisava mostrar a ele. Ela aprofundou o beijo e pressionou ainda mais o corpo sobre o dele. Sasuke se deitou sobre ela, deixando de beijá-la e lhe dando beijos molhados no pescoço. Hinata suspirava e arfava. Sasuke se sentou e desabotou a camisa vermelha, jogando ao lado da cama enquanto Hinata abria seu cinto e tirava junto com a calça de linho preta. Ele tirou as meias e o sapato e se deitou sobre ela novamente. Ele a puxou e a sentou em seu colo, desatando o nó do vestido com calma para não assustá-la. Ela o arranhava enquanto ele puxava o vestido preto para baixo e apertava suas coxas. Sasuke a deitou novamente e Hinata gemeu alto quando Sasuke pressionou um de seus seios com a mão enquanto abocanhava o outro. Sasuke deceu pela barriga de Hinata até a borda da calcinha de rendas azul escuro. Ela afastou as pernas dela e beijou a parte interna das coxas, fazendo ela gemer mais e mais. Ela sabia o que ele faria quando tirou sua calcinha e pôs a cabeça entre suas pernas e não conseguiu conter o grito de prazer e o calor que sentiu enquanto Sasuke a estimulava. Ele não precisava de mais nada, estava quase estourando de desejo. Se pudesse, fundiria os corpos dos dois para ficarem mais perto. Sasuke se levantou um pouco e tirou a cueca que ainda vestia e antes de penetrá-la, Sasuke olhou Hinata no fundo dos olhos e sussurrou: "Também te amo!". Ele a beijou, mas não conseguiu conter o grito de dor e as unhas que se cravaram em suas costas quando rompeu o hímen dela.

Os dois perderam a noção do tempo. Estavam abraçados na cama, Sasuke acariciando os cabelos de Hinata. Já estava mais do que na hora dos dois ficarem juntos de verdade.

-Hinata?-começou Sasuke.

-Diga, Sasuke.

Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso!

-Tem algo que eu gostaria de te dizer há muito tempo.-disse ele.

Hinata se sentou na cama para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Espero que você saiba que esse foi um momento muito importante pra nós dois.-disse ele.-Eu sei que fui o primeiro homem da sua vida e gostaria de ser o único também.-Sasuke mexeu em sua calça e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso.-Eu ia falar no jantar, e era menos sério, mas agora, acho que é o momento.

Hinata prendeu a respiração e ahou que fosse morrer de felicidade.

-Hinata Hyuuga, você aceita se casar comigo?-perguntou Sasuke

"Maybe is true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better one"

Hinata se atirou nos braços de Sasuke.

-É claro que sim, Sasuke. Claro que aceito!-dizia ela, repetidamente.

Sasuke a abraço com força. Tudo dera certo, afinal.

-Só você pode me fazer feliz, Hinata.-disse Sasuke.

-Só você também, Sasuke.-disse ela.

"Two is better than one"

**Chegou ao fim! Demorei um pouco pra terminar e fiquei sem inspiração mais pro final. Espero que tenham gostado e sugiram temas que gostariam de ver. ;)**


End file.
